Shadows Within
by Reppa
Summary: Hopefully ch.11 is fixed, a real ch.12 will be along soon. Yaoi. AU. There can't be light without darkness and the Saiyjin prince finds himself the pawn for universal destruction.
1. Part 1 : Nightmares and visions

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul Language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the character Vavage and Brolly's lackeys.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga.

Shadows Within

Part 1

Reppa

He didn't know when, how, and under what circumstances this all befell him. They were all normal now, the nausea that gripped him, the fear that clawed at him, the deep, insatiable yearning that seized him in some chilly vice. The world spun around him, his senses were fogged and his chest was tight as his heart pounded without mercy. His skin was clammy and beaded with heavy sweat when these dreams ravaged his sleep, they were more like visions than dreams with their terrifying realism. But he'd never come to the others with his ails, too proud for that, and he felt he could take anything even if it was an unconscious battle in his dreams.

Vegeta tossed in his sleep before his weary eyes opened groggily and he stared out the open window at the star coated sky. He didn't know why it was open, it was always opened as of late for some strange reason, maybe for the cool night breeze that slightly cooled him. After he thought about it, he figured he had opened it for that reason, when he felt too hot in bed. The Saiyjin prince scowled as he combed a hand over the sweat drenched blankets of the bed, his brows furrowed as he wondered what happened to his content and restful nights of sleep. He sighed as it seemed to have started shortly after Kakarot's death during the Cell Games.

"Damned baka, even when he's dead, he mocks or torments me in some way..."

He coughed into his fist, he seemed to be getting sick as of late too. He had experienced head rushes from no where and bouts of dizziness. His throat was sore from coughing and there was a burning pain in his chest. Vegeta had reason a time ago it was probably nothing but a cold and that he'd be over it eventually.

With a shake of his head, the Saiyjin looked over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside nightstand, the numbers for three in the morning brought a scowl to grace his weary brow. He remembered the few times he shared bed with Bulma, which weren't some of his fondest memories. But she had been somewhat securing and she was gone now, taken away by a mere human accident which left the prince disgruntled and thoughtful.

A bed fellow would have eased the nightmares, his mind asserted, but he felt spiteful to the idea, feeling he didn't need to worry of such things. He rested his head back down on the feather pillow, his temples pounding, as he tried to return to some semblance of slumber, which was only interrupted moments later with the return of the restless nightmares.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stretched out on the thick blankets, Gohan found himself staring out at the beaming morning light. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to tell the others about how his father had finally decided it was time to come home, about how he was coming back to stay. It made the oldest of the Son boys excited beyond his wildest dreams, that his dad would soon be back in their lives. 

Practically having launched himself from his bed, the teen dressed hurriedly as he rushed to the kitchen, the smell of home cooking teased at his nose as he stormed down the hall. He quickly slid into his seat as Chichi glanced at him over her shoulder, dishing out his breakfast on a clean white plate, "Where's Goten, Gohan? If he's going with you to Capsule Corp. I want him to hurry and get up to eat."

The young half-breed looked at his mother's back with a shake of the head as Goten entered the kitchen sluggishly. _I can't believe Goten's not as excited as me_, Gohan thought to himself as he and his younger brother ate their food with fierce speed. Finished in a flash, Gohan stood up at the table and looked at his younger brother, very anxious, "Ready to go?"

Goten took a final bite before he nodded and raced out the door before Gohan as he waved hurriedly to their mother. It only took them a few moments before the two of them arrived at Bulma's, where Trunks was standing on the front lawn, watching out for them. Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan caught a glimpse of Vegeta who stood far off near the door, a sour and exasperated look plastered on his usually emotionless face, he also looked somewhat pale. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark brown slacks. The Saiyjin prince snorted at them as he turned and stalked back inside with his arms folded and lips pursed, most likely not interested in interacting with others, Gohan figured with a sigh.

He followed after Vegeta inside before they came to the living room and most, near all save his old mentor Piccolo, Tenshinhan and Chaotzu, sat around in a scattered format. Krillin sat with his newly acquired wife, android 18 who had their daughter Marron, on the love seat; Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar occupied the couch while Gohan positioned himself next to Vegeta with the boys running amuck behind them, not too interested in what they had to discuss.

After a closer look, Gohan realized how sleep deprived and sickly Vegeta seemed when he turned to the full-blooded Saiyjin and looked away to avoid being caught staring at the smaller man, having noticed the dark circles around his eyes. Scowling, the prince looked up at Gohan with a snort of impatience, "Well, boy, we're all here save that Namek, now what is so important that you wanted to bother me about it?"

The half-breed jumped a little as he rubbed the back of his neck, always at unease under that angry glare, then he looked to the others, "Well, guys, my dad's coming back."

The shocked silence that had rewarded his statement was soon followed by happy chatter from everyone, save Vegeta and #18. While the android looked on with seeming disinterest as she rested her chin on her knuckles, Vegeta just scowled and rolled his eyes while turning from them, "Is that it? That was hardly worth my time." Gohan looked down at the Saiyjin, laughing lightly, "That only took five minutes..."

"Five minutes I could have done something useful with!"

With a huff and a curse, Vegeta soon stomped out of the room, decided on extended training in the gravity chamber as he left the rest of the group to their banter. Krillin shook his head as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "That's Vegeta for you, but I bet he's glad Gokou's coming back, he's been brooding since he left, without having someone to actually spar with like he does with Gokou." The others nodded in agreement as Krillin continued, "Hey, Gohan, that means Gokou'll join us in the tournament, eh?"

Gohan nodded with a laugh, "Mom won't take no for an answer."

#18 just made a sigh, shaking her head, "I'm not fighting, there's no point."

Yamcha grinned, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back, "Me neither, sure that ten million zeni sounds good, but, I can live without it." At the mention of the prize money, #18 perked up and smirked in her typically sly manner, "Ten million zeni? Well, maybe I will participate after all..."

Gohan shook his head as the rest of the group talked on, turning to follow after Vegeta outside before he stood in front of the chamber._ If my dad is going to fight, I'm pretty sure Vegeta will want in too, just to fight my dad_. After he nodded to that, he walked up and looked inside the round chamber window to watch the prince's training for a few moments before he nodded again, murmuring to himself, "Yeah, Vegeta'll fight too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sinner, 1,245. Sinner, 1.246. Sinner...Hey, Raditz....1,2....47. Sinner...yo, talk to us! 1,2........dammit all to_-

"Hell!" Raditz snapped, losing his count, he threw his arms up in exasperation. Many of Hell's newer denizens in the checking-in line snickered at him as he turned to some of the locals, the Ginyu force. Raditz plugged his fingers into his ears, _How many years since that King Yemma enlisted me as an official gate guard...argh, I don't know! I never would have accepted if I knew how annoying some..._most_ of them would be!_

"What do you incompetent, neurologically-impaired, bumbling boobs want now?! Does Frieza have some problems or is Cell trying to riot against the guards again?!" the long-haired Saiyjin scowled, massaging his temples in annoyance. The members of the Ginyu looked at each other as Jeice, the reasonably smart one by Raditz' standards, spoke up, "Yo, it's a lot worse! That Demon King's missin'!"

Why Jeice had to shout that out was beyond Raditz' comprehension as the denizens in Hell descended into a full out frenzy, in full out panic. Raditz swung at the Ginyu with the nearest possible object, "You ninnies, these people are already pretty crazy, their deranged minds don't need you adding to them!!" Now Raditz sweated_, With Hell out of control, what's going to stop it from ascending to the physical plane_?? He frowned as he stormed through the main keep of Hell's citadel to the Devil's Throne Room, hoping to find a few answers when he got there.

The Throne Room, he discovered, was in as much and even more chaos as the rest of Hell. The guard was in an uproar except for a very small handful and helpers were victims of interrogation and dragged away for vile punishment for uncommitted crimes. Even Raditz fell under ridicule as he was one of the Gate Guards and should have known of anything, to which he had to point out there was more than one way in and out. Gauze and Mez both stood at the doorway, the two ogres seemed exasperated as they called for order.

_There is no order in hell..._, Raditz mentally argued as he stomped through the riot and stood high on a table, shouting, "Calm down, let's take this from a reasonable sense."

"Reasonable?!" One of the demons screamed before throwing himself out the window in a frenzy. Raditz stared after him before looking around, exasperated, "If any of you are that freaked, follow his example now." That got nervous chuckles as the room settled, on a glance, Raditz saw a few were Saiyjin as he went on, "Now what exactly happened?"

Mez was the first to speak, "The Demon King's gone! He just disappeared, he didn't even go through the gates!"

Another piped up, "Someone needs to find him! Bring him back!"

Others chimed in with agreement. One demanded who would go. Suddenly everyone turned to stare and figured who'd they send, and Raditz wished he hadn't been the one standing on the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta sighed deeply as he crawled into his bed, soft and welcoming. He grumbled, the feeling would be gone soon he figured as he pulled the blankets around his half-naked form. The comforting, relaxing feeling would be replaced by turmoil and anxiety as those repetitive nightmares fell on him again. He pursed his lip, he didn't dare go to sleep, it wouldn't work. He sat up, wondering how hard it would be to stay awake most of the night, then felt it wouldn't work too well either.

He needed sleep, he needed a long, luxurious night's rest. But he knew he wouldn't get it since now, out of the blue, the dreams got more vivid, more detailed and felt as if he was actually in some new environment. They were at the tournament now as he had told the others he'd go. They went about the rounds, and then Kakarrot had stepped into his first round...and died, the vivid image of a bloody lance-shaped sword and it's master, cloaked in a black robe...the announcer called disqualification, then an uproar. 

It didn't seem right. Shaking his head and tossing about in the blankets, he didn't like where this was going. He jerked up into a sitting position and took slow, shaking breaths. Three in the morning, it was the time when he always woke up to. It was a pattern, and not one he liked, it was too early and he hated waking up early. He frowned as he crawled back out of bed and stood at the window, propping his arms on the window frame and stared out at the glittering stars. He sighed as he rested his cheek on the window glass, "Kakarrot...."

He jumped, why had he said that? That wasn't what he had been thinking about, was it? He shook his head violently, scowling deeply. _It wasn't, it was nothing_, he noted he never said it, "I said nothing, nothing at all. I'm just overly tired..."

After a nod and a heavy sigh, coughing slightly, he had figured that was why that came out of the blue, lack of sleep. He slowly made his way down stairs, looking at the pictures hanging along the stair hall wall. They were all pictures of Bulma and Trunks, Trunks and his grandparents, or Bulma, Trunks, and the elder Briefs. There were none of him. He liked it better that way as he paused at the end of the stairs and looked back up, he didn't want it any other way.

He stalked into the kitchen wearing a black robe and white boxers, he looked about in the gloomy dark, the only illumination was the blue white wash of the moonlight. It was one of the rare things he liked about Earth, the moon which had been wished back some time ago. The rest were it's forests and seas, they were always soothing to him, relaxing places to be. On that thought, it gave him an idea as he hurried outside and stepped off, jetting into the air at a paced speed. The air felt good on his sweated skin and drenched ebony hair while the sights were relatively relaxing, shadowy landscaping and twinkling city lights.

Tomorrow, was that stupid World tournament and when Kakarrot came back, it would be a very trying day if he didn't get his sleep. But, since he had improved so much, Vegeta was itching to fight with the larger Saiyjin again especially when it'd give him a chance to see how much good the training in Other World did the man. He shivered in anticipation, that would be the only reason he was fighting in the tournament.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2 : Day of the Tournament

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the character Vavage.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga.

Shadows Within

Part 2

Reppa

The day of the tournament, and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kakarrot. Vegeta scowled as he drummed his fingers on his bicep, he wore his black blue gi, along with white gloves and gold tipped boots. He stood with Piccolo and Krillin as they awaited the Sons to come for the tournament tryouts. Vegeta saw no point to them while their group was there but he huffed and kept to himself, his arms folded as he stood off from them.

That's when they saw them. Gohan, Goten, and Gokou. Scowling, Vegeta pursed his lip as he looked Gokou up and down without so much as moving. His stride, his build, his smile, but his eyes...Vegeta slowly unpursed his lips, his eyes were very different. They were more serious, bold, and filled with more strength than before which showed even if his face was bright and smiling.

He blinked, an uncomfortable warmth spreading over his face, which intensified when he saw the looks on the boys and Kakarrot's faces. Bringing a hand up, he placed a hand on his burning cheek, realizing he was blushing before he hurriedly turned away and stomped off, "Come on already! Let's get this over with!" He left the others behind him with perplexed looks as they slowly followed, all of them asking Gokou repeated questions about Other World.

Vegeta on the other hand, made off on his own, separating himself from the rest of the group with his hand still on his cheek. "Why am I blushing like this?! I must be overly anxious and I stared, which was in courteous, that's it." He pushed down whatever else was going on in his head and looked up ahead of himself at the cluster of eager participants wanting to prove they had what it takes to enter the competition. He shook his head pitying them for a moment over the fact they had no idea about some of their fellow competitors, the ones with the real power. 

Then he nearly jumped from his skin, Vegeta whirled around at the hand that rested itself comfortably on his bare shoulder to have his face buried in orange cloth. He gasped momentarily taken aback as he inhaled the larger Saiyjin's thick scent which was like evergreen pine and musk before he pushed away, coughing while his heart was pounding and his face was burning red, "Shimatta, Kakarrot!"

He placed a hand over his throbbing chest as he heard Gokou chuckle, seeing him scratch the back of his head as the smaller Saiyjin turned to him, "Sorry, Vegeta, I didn't mean to surprise you. I guess since I hadn't seen you in so long it'd be nice to have a chat!"

The prince sucked in another breath as he scowled at him, "I'm not interested in banter, Kakarrot! I'm only interested in fighting you, got that?"

"Oh, ah, okay. But I was just wanting to know if you've been getting any sleep lately? You look sick." Gokou pointed out as he walked past him as his name was called for his test.

Vegeta gnashed his teeth together as he covered his eyes with his other hand and groaned, he had been waiting for someone to say that all day, he was sure everyone noticed. He took a deep breath as he heard his name called after #18, Krillin, Piccolo and Gokou did their preliminary tests, stalking up to the machine as the judges bickered about the machine being broken. "Shut up and get out of my way!" he snapped as he smashed his fist into the cushion and destroying the machine while the others moaned among the bystanders and everyone else stared in dumbstruck awe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gokou frowned as they entered the stadium and watched the Junior Division Rounds. When Vegeta had stated how pointless and boring it would be to watch, he was right. It wouldn't be any fun until Trunks and Goten fought and that was near the very end with Trunks as the winner. Now it was when Trunks was against Mr. Satan that they decided to go eat at the buffet. But as they ate, Gokou felt himself get even more worried about Vegeta than before.

Normally, Saiyjins had voracious appetites and tore into their meals and ate hoards of food. Vegeta, hardly ate even a bite. He just stared in some vivid form of disgust and almost looked as if he was going to lose his lunch. Gokou noticed the Saiyjin pale even more when he looked at him. He was glad he wasn't the only who noticed as Krillin and Piccolo, along with Gohan when he came to join them, all noticed as well.

Krillin frowned, looking between Gokou and Vegeta and looking down at the smaller Saiyjin's untouched food. He looked at Vegeta's pale complexion, "Hey, Vegeta, are you sure you wanna fight? You look like you need to lay down or you'll toss your cookies."

The prince started and looked up at the rest of them, blinking for a moment before his lips turned into a scowl, "I'm fine, dammit all! Now quit staring at me while I eat this slop you all seem to consider food!" After another scowl he slowly, but surely ate what he had, but refused the offer for seconds. He folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back, looking sicker than before.

When they finished they gathered in the locker room. Other than the six of them, there was Spobovitch and Yamu, Jewel, Killer, Videl, Shin and Kabito, whom they had met earlier on a strange basis and were keeping their eyes on them. Then Pintar, Mr. Satan, and two figures cloaked in black who were as mysterious as Shin and Kabito. Vegeta gasped as a sharp pain stabbed him in the chest forcing him to clutch his breast in agony before he placed his hands over his mouth as he was reduced to a coughing fit, leaning back slightly to see a considerable amount of blood in the palms of his hands.

Gokou watched after him in shock as the Saiyjin prince stumbled the sink, before he looked at the cloaked fighters in the very far corner. _What-what was that all about? What's wrong with Vegeta_? Hr turned on his heel and followed after Vegeta in a timid fashion, worried about Vegeta's temper if he was ill. He stopped by his side, looking at him with a frown, "Vegeta, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

A soft wheeze answered his question, he saw the smaller Saiyjin leaning over the sink and panting, a hand pressed to his sweating forehead. Vegeta didn't believe it, that had been the same monster from that dream with the bloody sword who....killed Kakarrot. He slowly looked up at the taller Saiyjin before he turned back and cleared his throat, "Kakarrot...quit the tournament, just go home."

Gokou blinked at Vegeta as the prince slowly straightened himself up, "What do you mean? Quit the tournament? Why?"

"Just...quit! It's for your own good, Kakarrot!!" he snapped, pointing angrily at the taller man, "You'll regret staying...!Or-or...!" Gokou blinked again while Vegeta coughed again, before settling Vegeta with a stern look, "Vegeta...I'm not quitting the tournament, and I don't know what's going on or why you're trying to scare me off-"

Vegeta scowled at him as he pushed past him and rejoined the others after cleaning himself off, already having figured Kakarrot wouldn't understand. So the prince settled for standing in the corner with a set scowl on his face and closed his eyes, not noticing Shin's staring at him with a questioning gaze. The white-haird man looked up at his towering companion who looked at Vegeta momentarily before looking back at Shin, then at the two figures in the corner.

The rounds passed quickly, Krillin fought with ease against Pintar, Piccolo forfeited to Shin, now Vegeta had to fight the taller of the cloaked figure. As they stepped out onto the battle square, Vegeta's stomach knotted up more and more as every agonized minute passed. He felt nauseous as he turned to face the giant, whose aura felt disturbingly familiar. _It's a monster, it's no where near human...._he told himself as he pursed his lip and adjusted his slim figure into a fighting stance.

"Now...! Let the match begin!"

Vegeta cried out as the stabbing pain returned, bringing him down to one knee, it was worse than before. Then there was a kick that knocked him back to his feet and backwards before a blow to the back of his head, the taste of the aged battle square stone a harsh one. In less than a minute, he felt blood spurt past his lips. Finally he was bowled into the stone face down again. Dazed, he could barely hear Gokou's calls as his ears twitched from hearing the announcer as his chest ached even more, "Oh my.....sheer brutality.....will Vegeta be able to...."

He groaned before he felt himself kicked in the ribs multiple times, his bones making a loud cracking sound. Then the cloaked man stomped on his back before he grabbed Vegeta's ankle and pulled him up into the air to deliver a series of punches to the small Saiyjin's jaw and stomach. He wished there would be some end to the torment as he was thrown aside into the air, a reprise shortly followed by several more blows. Soon his coughing began, it felt like fate was totally against him.

"Vegeta can't get a blow in edge-wise, he can't even go Super Saiyjin!" Gokou roared, jumping forward, intent on helping Vegeta before he was possibly killed but he felt the others grab his arms and restrain him. Krillin glared out at the slaughter ensuing, "Gokou, you can't do anything, tournament rules! Save it for when you fight him in the next rounds! Besides, that guy doesn't want to get disqualified, so he won't kill him!"

They still held onto Gokou as they watched the cloaked fighter pummel Vegeta on and on, the finishing touch was when he had grabbed one of Vegeta's legs and his throat and threw him onto the edge of the grounds, the small of his back making a sickly crunch noise as he screamed in pain before being tossed onto the grass. The Saiyjin gasped for air with tears running down the side of his face, in so much pain he was practically numb. His ears filled with blood making it hard for him to hear the foot steps stomping to him as he hacked up a mouthful of blood. Everything felt cold and bitter.

The announcer knelt by Vegeta, shock and horror masked on his face, "Oh my goodness! Vegeta has been beaten within an inch of his life, folks!"

Gokou stared down as equally stunned, but more so horrified someone would be so brutal and so strong as if they could do something like that to one of them, "Vegeta! Vegeta!" He bit onto his lower lip as he gently slid his arms under the smaller man and eased him into a sitting position, a look of rage across his face as he glared up at the giant cloaked man who stepped down off of the grounds callously. _He's going to pay, oh, he's going to be sorry_...Gokou thought to himself as he lifted Vegeta up while the medics laid the stretcher down and urged him to put the prince down on it. Though he didn't want to leave his friend he relented before getting to his feet, hoping he'd be all right.

All of a sudden, the audience started up from something, causing Gokou and the announcer to jump and look around. Then there was the sound of the stone tiles rattling before several were tossed up in the center of the stage and someone poked up through and pulled himself out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raditz scowled as he hammered at the stone, "Who's the idiot who put a stone slab over the door way to Hell, huh?! How big could this thing be?!?!" He yipped as a stone slab fell onto his foot and light spilled in. Rubbing his foot, he blinked several times before he realized he hit top._ It's been so long since I've been topside..._

After the vote Raditz was to go up to find the Demon King, Gauze and Mez had used the emergency equipment for such a task. No mere demons left unless on special task and the spirits couldn't go without physical forms, so Raditz' life was restored to him, a surprising reward for bringing the Demon King back, dead or alive. Now he was here, under the stone and coming up to the light. He pushed the rest of the slabs aside and dragged himself out, looking around at his new surroundings.

"Raditz!! What's he doing here?!"

He jumped in surprise, more alarmed at the thousands of people around him and hearing that familiar voice. He looked to his right to see Piccolo, causing him to squint before he actually recognized him, "Green man?" He hadn't expected Piccolo to come rushing up and grabbing him by the collar of his outfit and roaring at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing alive again?! The Dragonballs already granted the wishes!"

Raditz gasped and pushed the Namek's hands down, "S'not my fault Hell descends into turmoil and _I _have to fix it." Then he gaped, having to look up at the Namek, "You got taller..."

Piccolo frowned down at the long-haired Saiyjin, not hearing or most likely paying attention to the last commentary, "What are you talking about? What's happened in Hell that they'd send _you_ here? It doesn't make sense." He dropped his hands from the Saiyjin and folded his arms, wondering how bad things could really be. _It's funny_, Piccolo thought to himself, _He looks a lot like Gokou and Gohan_...Then he shook his head violently as he grabbed Raditz' arm and dragged him back to the locker rooms where he could explain better.

While the two of them went by, Shin looked over his shoulder with a worried frown as he heard about why Raditz had come. He wanted to know the full story as he followed after in a slower pace. He watched from around the corner as Piccolo pushed Raditz down onto the bench, "Now, explain!"

"Well, I was doing my routine duty, counting the lowlifes that came in and out. Then those Ginyu nimrods come shouting about the Demon King being missing! Of course, my being stupid myself and standing on the table grabbing attention, they voted I come and bring him back! So....there." Raditz stated, sighing and resting his chin on his hand with his elbow resting on his thigh, "I'm not here to cause trouble, I just need to get him so Hell doesn't revolt."

With shock written as plain as day on his face, Shin turned and came back to stand by Kabito, frowning darkly, "That isn't a good sign." Then he looked up as Gokou returned, a look of worry on his face as he paused in the doorway until he looked up at the cloaked figures back inthe corner and his brows furrowed as the shorter chuckled.

While Gokou glared at the two cloaked figures, Raditz and Piccolo came back around, coming to some mutual ground. He looked at his brother silently, a slight frown on his face, "Why're you back?"

Raditz put his arms up in defense, "Ask Green Man, I already explained."

"It's Piccolo."

"Okay, Fife."

"Piccolo..."

"Okay, okay."

He smiled slowly at the two of them, somewhat reminded of how he and Piccolo had originally started before he turned and made his way to the medic facilities to check on Vegeta. It all looked so bad. The smaller man coughed up blood every five minutes and his body was wrought with spasms. He reached down, almost placing his palm on the man's cheek but quickly retracted his hand, feeling it wasn't right, not now.

"Is he all right?"

Gokou whirled around to see Shin standing by the door, who came in and stood on the other side opposite of Gokou, "It's a shame. I can't see anyone wanting to mar a pretty face...You know, two of the fighters disappeared, Spobovitch and Yamu..."

The tall Saiyjin frowned, "I don't care as long as that tall guy with the robes doesn't leave. I want to settle the score." They both looked down as Vegeta started to shift, weakly opening his eyes to look at Gokou, "You won't make it past the smaller one...Ka..ka..rrot...."

**End of Part 2**


	3. Part 3 : Meet Vavage

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the sole character Vavage.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga.

****

Shadows Within

Part 3

by Reppa

That puzzled him, what Vegeta had said back there, Gokou didn't know if he really wanted to know what that had meant as he ascended the steps onto the battle ground after the shorter of the figures who the announcer called Vavage. The man turned to him, and Gokou knew he was being glared at from under the hoods, just barely noticing the crimson eyes full of hate. 

He frowned, there seemed to be an aura of darkness around the other man. And aura that sent shivers down his spine, he never recalled feeling anything like it before.

They both shifted into fighting stances, his capes rustling as Vavage slid one hand behind him as he smirked to himself. He let out a soft chuckle his as his smirk darkened, his finger flexing as he whispered sinisterly under his breath, "Kakarrot won't know what hit him and then the universe will be mine..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta gasped and raised himself into a sitting position sluggishly, his temples throbbing painfully and his heart racing at an agonizing pace. He dragged himself from the bed, ripping away the blankets that tangled about his legs despite all the pain. He wanted to hurry and get out there, he had to stop that freak.

"Hey! You're supposed to be resting!" The medics shouted, some of them trying to restrain the Saiyjin but both were tossed away like rag dolls as he staggered out before breaking into a painful run, his lungs burned and his legs ached with a searing fire, the pain so great that it brought involuntary tears to well in his ebony eyes. He refused to let Kakarrot die at another's hand, or at least from dying so soon after he had come back before he could actually fight him. At least, that was what he told himself.

The Saiyjin prince nearly collapsed as he came to stop in Mr. Satan's entrance door, avoiding the other as he'd be stopped by the opposing entrance. Satan and the other man turned in surprise, seeing Vegeta leaning on the wall, bleeding and wheezing for life. Launching himself forward past them, Vegeta raced desperately for the battle stage in hopes of stopping the foreboding vision from becoming reality.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vavage sneered to himself, his hand hidden from Gokou's sight, flexing it which caused the muscles in his arm to bulge grossly as dark mist slithered about his open palm and a long, black wicked sword materialized. This would be the tool with which he would cut down his only obstacle, the sole cut that insured his power. Lunging forward at the announcer's call, he aimed the lethal cut of his blade at Gokou's midsection, intent on slicing him in two.

It was almost as if time slowed, almost to the point in freezing, as if history's great maker took this snap shot of the course of the universe changed, altered with one fatal blow. It would be his greatest triumph before he secured his reign over the world. He smirked, he was a history maker indeed, and he would prove it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was hard to tell what hurt worse, the numerous broken bones and bruises from his earlier fight, or the severing gash that had torn into his stomach before he collapsed into a bleeding heap onto the floor as he heard several screams in the background. Vegeta winced, his abdomen on fire as he slowly brought a hand down and clasped it over the wound across his stomach, figuring that was most likely what hurt the most. He had never been in so much pain all at once.

He moaned, curling into a fetal position as he started to lose consciousness before he heard Gokou's shocked cry. "VEGETA!" He winced at the intensity of the larger Saiyjin's voice as he looked up to see the man kneeling by him, his face etched in worry, seeming shaken by what he had just witnessed. The prince smirked weakly, swallowing back blood, "You...never listen...to me..."

Gokou shook his head and helped Vegeta to his feet, his grip tight around the smaller Saiyjin's waist as he steadied him, then he glared at Vavage who stood there and watched them silently. The shady man shifted slightly as he leveled his gaze on them, his lips twisted in a dark frown, his plan seeming to have gone in a different direction which immensely displeased him. Watching Gokou pull Vegeta off of the ring and setting him to the ground by the grounds, he rolled his eyes at the announcers shouts of his disqualification for using a weapon.

'Poor fool has no idea...none of them do.'

As Gokou came striding back onto the battleground with an intense look plastered on his normally cheerful face, Vavage chuckled outloud, "That was unexpected, but as long as you fight me, I have no quarrels with Vegeta's interruption. So, shall we?"

Gokou's lips twisted into a scowl, "Monster."

"Why, thank you, I always do appreciate a compliment and pre-battle banter now and then."

The tall Saiyjin ground his teeth in anger, angered by the other man's casual tone. "You spill blood without remorse, are you really that callous and cold-blooded?" The question was rewarded with a haughty chortle as Vavage loosened the strings at the hood of his caping, he felt it would make everything a little more amusing if they saw his face. There came a loud clank as he dropped the cloaked helmet onto the stone floor. 

Gokou's eyes widened in utter shock, feeling like he was seeing things before he jerked his gaze around to look back at Vegeta. Then he returned his gaze to Vavage, swearing he was seeing double. The other man's face was exactly like Vegeta's. His hair was also, but it was the golden color as if Super Saiyjin. He wore black leather and armor and he brandished the devious rapier with a wicked smirk.

"I am Vavage, the Master of anarchy, the Lord of Darkness, and the great Demon King!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait, he's not the Demon King, Dibora is!" Raditz snapped, trying to hurry to the battle ground, he wondered what was going on, "On what grounds do you claim to be the Demon King?!"

Vegeta moaned as he put his hands over his face, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. That bastard looks just like me, how can this be happening?? He pushed himself up and glared over the battle arena, straining his eyes before he gasped in shock, he could see through Vavage. If that meant he was a malevolent spirit with no body, then Kakarrot would never be able to beat him, he wouldn't manage to lay a hand on him.

It seemed Raditz was aware of this too, as he jumped on to the stone and brandished a whip, he wore a uniform consisted of shorts, a vest, shoulder armor, knee high boots, and elbow length gloves. "I'll take care of you, demon, you're out of your boundaries! You have to go back down to hell where your kind belong!"

Vavage sneered at the long haired Saiyjin, "And who's going to make me? You and your silly little toy?" 

Gokou blinked at his brother in surprise, wondering what he was doing. _He's no match for Vavage, he's got to see that_, he reasoned, _He's a lot more behind us now to how strong he was all those years ago, and if Vavage and his friend could hurt Vegeta that much_…

But Raditz didn't seem to mind or notice his limitations like the others thought he had, lashing out the whip and grazing the demon across the chest, opening a horrifyingly large gash in the figure. Needless to say, Vavage was quite surprised as was everyone else, "What the hell?! How did you…" The demon paused, glaring up at the Saiyjin, before he smirked as the wound sealed, "That's right, you're of Hell's Gate Guards, you have to have a weapon for those of the spirit world. Too bad for you I'm beyond the normal you'd find in the spirit world."

The long haired Saiyjin's eyes went wide in surprise, before he found himself pulled up from the ground. He squirmed to look around, seeing Vavage's large partner holding him up. He twisted himself around to deliver a kick at his opponent's face but the cloaked figure grabbed his ankle before his attack scored. Raditz yelped as he was thrown aside into Piccolo who was running to them.

"Fuck…" the Saiyjin growled, shaking his head, "I can't do this alone…"

Piccolo sat up, Raditz' back to his chest, "You have to have a special weapon to fight him?!"

Raditz nodded, "You can't touch him with out one! Kakarrot!" He quickly balled up the whip and threw it to his brother who caught it and gave it a funny look. "You need to use that!"

But Gokou didn't seem to be paying attention, he tossed it aside and shifted into a fighting stance. His brother looked postal, "What in the world is he doing?!" Suddenly the cloaked figure jumped up and landed in front of them, giving the ground a quake, "Be quiet."

"Bite me, you psycho!" Raditz snapped back, before he and Piccolo jumped in opposite directions as the giant lashed out at them. The Namek grunted, "Normally, smart people don't tell crazy people to bite them!" The Saiyjin shrugged in response, dodging another attack, "Why don't we take care of Tiny before we talk about conversational etiquette!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Vavage smirked at Gokou, watching him toss aside his only real hope of winning the fight. He chuckled as he took a more relaxed stance, placing a hand on his hip, "You fool, but I don't mind, it'll be so much easier killing you when you can't fight back. And once I kill you and the rest of your Z fighters, Vegeta and this universe will be all mine for the taking. I surmise that's a typical villain phrase, but it can't be helped. Oh well…"

The tall Saiyjin growled, was that all Vavage was getting at? It seemed like that was a universal wish of the maniacal. Then he watched the demon's expression change to a dark sneer, "Shall we?"

That was the only warning Gokou had before Vavage lunged at him and swiped with his rapier, a cut appearing across the Saiyjin's chest. "Ha, I'll cut you into tiny bits, very slowly. How grand this suffering before death!" Vavage laughed, slashing at him and missing by mere inches, that attack would have been especially dangerous if landed.

Vegeta ground his teeth, his temples throbbed and his body ached, he felt completely useless. _I'm such a weak fool! If I had only paid more attention or I had been clearer with Kakarrot then this could have been avoided! I don't have real power…do I?? If I was truly strong, then I wouldn't have suffered so humiliating a defeat like before…_

The world was spinning in front of him, he felt so lightheaded. _I can't be saying such things, at least not now. We don't have a way to fight this thing, so we have to make it. I need to pull myself together_. The stabbing pain in his chest returned, burning just as hot as before, it couldn't be normal. _There's something there_…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raditz found himself knocked through the wall with painful force, this wasn't working out like he had hoped. Unlike his companion, the larger figure was alive with a physical body. And he was much stronger. A lot stronger than he was that was for sure. Now Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were helping fight him, though everyone seemed to have forgotten the fight with Vavage and Gokou.

There was rubble all over from their own scuffle and many people in the stands were busy scrambling out in their mad rush to escape harm. He couldn't believe this was all going on at once.

A bright white light suddenly spilled into the stadium and when the long haired Saiyjin pulled himself out of the rubble, he couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was still and it all seemed covered in a blurry white haze. The Son boys and Trunks were all suspended in midair, looking ready to attack the large cloaked man. Piccolo, and everyone in the stands were frozen still.

"It's like Time stopped…''

"Time hasn't stopped, they just have." Shin corrected, stepping up behind him, "Those 'blessed' and those 'cursed' can still move freely."

"I bet I'm cursed."

Shin frowned, as he slowly approached the battle slab. From the sound of it, Gokou and Vavage stopped fighting. He didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know what the light was or how this could have happened unless…"Oh no, he couldn't have awakened…not the Sovereign of Light…"

End of Part 3


	4. Part 4 : The Sovereign and strange event...

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the sole character Vavage.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. By the way, I really, _really_ appreciate all the great input I'm getting on this fic, I couldn't be any happier!

****

Shadows Within

Part 4

by Reppa

Gokou had to cover his eyes when the bright light flared out before them all with a clap of thunder. When he was sure the stunning brilliance had died down, he slowly lowered his hand. Everything was covered in a hazy white fog and the only sound to be heard was a soft droning, like the inside a void. It sent shivers up his spine.

"Son Gokou…"

He gulped, his heart pounding. The voice drifted through his ears, husky and calm. He slowly turned, a lump in his throat, and he wondered why he felt so strange. Just then he felt himself freeze, having problems breathing. He could have sworn he heard Vavage gasp, the noise echoed around him. 

He stood face to face with Vegeta, whose wounds were gone and his attire was different, even his hair style. His hair was down, a little past his shoulders and he wore a violet and white ensemble with armoring of a kind of zirconium. He also brandished a large weapon, a heavy blade on top of even more crystal. Gokou gulped at the cold, icy violet color in the other Saiyjin's eyes. He looked so much greater than royalty then.

"I am the Sovereign on Light, Son Gokou. I am the ruler of Other World, who rules out good and evil and lays down the separating bar between these great powers. If ever they were to merge, this universe and the plane on which it exists will be destroyed in it's entirety."

The Earth Saiyjin blinked, looking somewhat confused, he was finding it extremely hard to speak. "Wait, I don't get it…why are you here??" he mumbled softly, staring at his transformed friend. He didn't comprehend what was going on.

The Sovereign walked around him, seeming as if he didn't touch the ground and pointed the Glaive at Vavage, his gaze so piercing diamond would crack, "I am here in this body in order to spare the universe of this wretched evil that would destroy it and recreate it in it's image. Evil will never triumph in the Light of Good."

The demon himself looked very rattled, baring his fangs as he took a step back but he soon plastered and evil grimace on his face, holding his sword up, "Who says?! You? If you're the Sovereign of Light, then I must be the Sovereign of Darkness!" With that, Vavage lunged forward to attack, aiming to knock him unconscious, he wanted Vegeta alive.

"Even you, lowly demon of the dark, should pray the real Sovereign of Darkness doesn't wake! Screaming Light Dimension!" The possessed Saiyjin twisted around at the waist hoisting the Glaive into the air before throwing it down, practically tearing the air in two with a shrill shriek. Vavage came to a quick halt, but he could do nothing as an incredibly large beam of light hit him and blasted him into the sky. 

Gokou stumbled before falling backwards from the shockwave, not seeing a bit of Vavage now that the light died down. He looked up to see the Sovereign looked down at him with those violet eyes, he shook his head, "What did you do?"

"I sent that spirit back where he belonged…" the other replied, before he slowly approached the larger man, kneeling down so his face was inches from Gokou's. He held up his hand, an orb that emanated with a white light resting in his palm, "When I leave this body, this is to belong to the owner of this body. Don't let it or him fall into evil's hands."

"All-all right…" Gokou stuttered until the Sovereign leaned down and pressed their lips together. The taller Saiyjin didn't think anything like this would happen in a million year until there was a flash of light once again. Soon the light faded and the stadium was to the way it was before. 

"Gokou!" Shin called, hurrying over, he wanted to know what had happened, he and the others couldn't see anything through the fog of light. The Saiyjin started to sit up until he noticed there was a weight in his lap and he looked down to find Vegeta there, unconscious. He reached down to touch his shoulder, but Shin intervened.

"Gokou! What happened? Where'd that light come from? Where's Vavage??" the Supreme Kai demanded, kneeling by them and looking from him to Vegeta, "Was the Sovereign of Light here?! If he was, then that means something terrible is on the horizon to awaken him."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Sovereign of Light is who originally created the Kais and their planet. He is pretty much what Earthlings call _God_." Shin explained. They were now up high above the clouds on the Lookout. Vegeta was resting in a bed in one of the rooms, and the rest of the group sat out on the pavillion, listening to Shin talk to them. He had explained why he and Kabito were on Earth, to find and destroy Buu before he's awakened, but now it seemed they had an even greater crisis.

"The Dragonballs are different now," Dende added in, holding up the orb the Sovereign gave them, a Dragonball white in color, the one star ball, "Why the Dragonballs?"

"He must have required an object that could hold as much magical power as he intended to dispense. And the Dragonballs are really the only objects powerful enough to hold this power on this planet." Shin answered, crossing his arms.

"Why did the Sovereign speak through Vegeta?"

Shin turned to Gokou, shaking his head, "I don't know. What the Sovereign does is something like untouched territory. The last anyone's heard of anything from him, it was thousands of years ago. Has Vegeta been…odd as of late?" It seemed like the question hit home as everyone of the Z fighters looked thoughtful.

"He's been sick, lack of sleep, and he hardly eats. As far as we could tell." Krillin pointed out, crossing his legs as he looked at his wife and daughter, "I just figured it was because of Bulma but I guess I was wrong."

"The Sovereign was awakening, that was why. Vegeta's body should be healed now of whatever ails he experienced before."

Gokou sighed as he watched them, they all had very serious expressions. Then Raditz spoke up, "Hey, I have to find Dibora. I'd love to sit here and chat with you guys, but Hell's out of control and I have to fix it! If you want to help, go ahead, otherwise, I'll see you later."

They all turned to watch the long haired Saiyjin run to the edge of the Lookout and step off, then Piccolo suddenly stepped away from them, clearing his throat, "I'll go with him, just to…keep an eye on him and make sure that story sticks."

Gohan blinked as his mentor left after his uncle, Krillin nudged his side, "Seems like Piccolo likes your uncle. Heh heh heh."

"Oh gross!"

Everyone chuckled at him, but Gokou just smiled slightly before he separated from them and wandered the corridors. _Was the Sovereign really speaking through Vegeta? It didn't seem like it…and what's going on? Everything's gotten so weird. Why's Vegeta the center in all of this and where in Kami's name did Vavage come from? _Gokou sighed, he had so many unanswered questions.

Soon he found himself in the doorway of the bedroom they had situated Vegeta in. The Saiyjin was partially covered and he had a pillow hugged to his chest, it worried Gokou a little to see such a sound, undisturbed expression on the other's face. He glanced over his shoulder and around to see if anyone had followed him, and when he saw no one, he made his way into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He felt guilt baring down on him. "I'm such an idiot for not listening to you or to Raditz. Maybe I was just so blind to what was really going on. I felt the tournament would be a breeze and it seemed like I could take Vavage…I'm really sorry, Vegeta, you were right, I don't listen."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raditz huffed as he flew over the plateaus, he was glad it wouldn't be excruciatingly hard to find Dibora. Earth was a small enough planet and with his demon sense, tracking him down would prove easy. Convincing him to go back would be the hard part. "Then…what'll I do when I've done the job…?" he murmured, coming to a halt in midair, he hadn't thought of that, "I can't go back, I'm alive now…"

He frowned, looking up at the azure blue of the sky and he swallowed hard, _Why do I have to be different from the other Saiyjins? Why can't I hide my feelings behind a wall of pride like they do? Maybe it's because I don't have that comfortable wall to hide behind because I never thought I needed it._

"I don't need it…"

"You don't need what?"

Raditz blinked and turned to see Piccolo behind him. The Saiyjin quirked a brow, a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use a bit of help." The Namek earned a funny look, but the long haired Saiyjin shrugged, gesturing straight ahead of them, "Okay, whatever floats your boat. Now, I think Dibora is that way."

Piccolo just nodded as the two of them began heading in that direction, after a while he glanced over at Raditz, "What were you mumbling to yourself back there anyway?" The Saiyjin looked over at him, surprised yet again but he shook his head, "Nothing of any real importance, I guess I was just wondering what I'd do when my job's done."

"Oh."

They continued on in silence until Raditz slowly came to a halt. Out in the middle of an expansive space sat a weird little white edifice sticking up from the ground, two bodies on the ground before it. He looked to Piccolo who nodded and landed nearby, Raditz soon followed his lead. When they approached the bodies, Raditz nudged them over with his foot and Piccolo recognized them as Spobovitch and Yamu from the tournament, but their bodies were shriveled, blackened and decayed.

"This couldn't have happened too long ago…" Piccolo whispered, holding his nose due to the stench. Raditz agreed, glaring at them with a frown, "Demon spawn drained them of their life force a while before Kakarrot's match in the tournament."

The Namek gave him a questioning glance, "How can you tell?"

"I've been in Hell," was the simple response he gave as he stepped towards the structure, gulping slightly, "I guess Dibora would be in there…"

"Are you scared?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"You're a little different from other Saiyjins." Piccolo noted more to himself than anyone else. But Raditz smirked, though he looked a little sad, "I try to be…"

Piccolo decided to tuck that information away for a while as the two of them stepped inside. As they descended the many floors of the building, which Raditz deduced was a ship later on, they found even more decayed corpses littering about, and they were far more recent than the other two. "Be careful, the demon may still be around," the Saiyjin warned as they landed on the final level.

The room was dark save for the illumination of a crystal ball. And only two corpses were around from what Raditz could smell. He looked up at a sickly looking ball, that seemed a lot like an egg, but it was cracked open and a pink ooze was dribbling forth. _Whatever was in there, the demon slurped it up pretty fast_…Raditz noted to himself, wiping up a bit of it and sniffing, "Hm…"

He put the extract in a container to look at later as he continued to look around, Piccolo staying put where he landed and letting Raditz do his detective work. The Saiyjin found a pile of sliced up flesh and immediately knew what it used to be, Dibora. The two jumped in surprise when they heard a moan and Raditz looked over to see a creature that looked a lot like a flea trying to drag himself to the crystal ball.

Piccolo slowly stepped over to the creature and picked it up, causing him to squirm helplessly. "Do…you…know who you're…argh!" the alien shrieked, slowing in it's struggle.

"Who are you?" Raditz demanded, stalking over to the two of them, hands on his fists.

"I'm…the…great wizard Babidi!…Arg..gg..gg…"

"Who did this?"

"Kgh…Vav…a demon…" Babidi finally gurgled and his body went limp and it was obvious he was very much dead. Piccolo frowned as he gradually threw the corpse down and he looked at the Saiyjin. Raditz frowned, deeply troubled, "This is very serious…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta regained consciousness little by little and soon he was sitting up in bed. "What…happened…?" he moaned as he combed a hand out to grip the edge of the bed but instead found his fingers combing through hair. He jumped in surprise but relaxed when he saw Gokou snoozing, obviously having dosed off in his silent vigil. 

The Saiyjin Prince eased himself off at the other side of the bed, before he crept out of the room. He massaged his sore shoulder as he contemplated what happened. He couldn't remember a thing past when he blacked out and when he came back to, he was inches from Kakarrot's face like they had been kissing. Vegeta blushed, _I'd never kiss that fool…_

Wandering through the halls, he soon found himself outside in the sunlight. It felt good compared to the cramped space inside. The sun was warmth and comfortably bright, Vegeta couldn't wait until nightfall when there would be a cool breeze blowing through. But his attention turned to the Supreme Kai standing a ways from him, who also seemed he was enjoying the sun.

"It's a good thing you're awake now, we were worried the Sovereign took more than energy from you." Shin casually said, folding his hands together behind his back, looking over to see the confused brow Vegeta raised, "Oh I know there's a lot to fill you in on, but we can worry about that once Babidi is taken care of."

"You're a little late for that."

Both Shin and Vegeta looked up to see Raditz and Piccolo land back on the Lookout, a bundle tucked under the Namek's arm. The Supreme Kai's expression was one of interest and curiosity until it was replaced with shock when the two showed him the bundle was none other than the decayed corpse of the wizard Babidi.

End of Part 4


	5. Part 5 : On the agenda

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, and Jaxom.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga.

****

Shadows Within

Part 5

by Reppa

"Babidi?! What in the world happened you two?!" Shin cried in surprise, he had no remorse for Babidi's death, but he was intent on knowing what exactly happened, he hadn't expected anything like this to happen. But all Raditz could do was shrug his shoulders, "We have no clue, they were all dead when we got there, all done by a hungry little demon who might have been our buddy Vavage."

The Supreme Kai gripped his head with a moan, "Things are escalating to phenomenal proportions! This Vavage is a danger while on the lose." Crossing his arms, the greater being stepped away for a moment, trying to piece everything together.

"Kakarrot…"

Gokou jerked himself out of his thoughts to turn to Vegeta, the smaller man staring off into space himself, most of them were. "Kakarrot, why don't you and some of the others go to Capsule Corp. and get the Dragon radar, we'll most likely have to find the other Dragonballs." Vegeta didn't know why, but it felt that all they could do now was collect the Dragonballs if they hoped to fight Vavage, especially if they were different like the one star was. He looked up, his eyes suddenly growing wide when he looked up at his fellow Saiyjin in the face, the both of them looking away in the same instance.

__

What's going on with me? I'm acting so strangely, it must be due to what happened yesterday, that must be it. Once I get some more rest, I'll be back to my old self, the Saiyjin prince assured himself, though he was aware of Gokou staring at him now, and it made him feel so awkward. It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, and he really hated the feeling, _Bastard and his messing with my head…_

The prince sneered as he kicked Gokou in the shin from where he sat, not being on the gentle side, "What are you waiting for, you dolt?! Get going!"

The other Saiyjin yelped more in surprise then in actual pain before he, Krillin and Piccolo took off for the city, leaving Vegeta and Raditz back on the Lookout with the oldest Son. Gohan sighed, he felt incredibly nervous, here he was, practically alone with Vegeta and with his estranged uncle. He could never think clearly around the Saiyjin prince, his heart always pounded at an accelerated rate. Call it a funny feeling.

The two full blooded Saiyjins' just looked at each other while Shin came over to them, ready to explain to Vegeta what he had missed before the Sovereign had possessed him. Raditz, not very involved in said conversation, made his way over to his nephew, figuring they had to talk eventually.

"Well, I've noticed you've improved a great deal since I first came to Earth," the long haired Saiyjin noted with a smirk, coming to stand beside Gohan who almost jumped out of his skin.

The teenager looked at his uncle before he relaxed, _I've got to chill, he did try helping out when Vavage first attacked and he did come back from Hell to stop things from getting out of control. Heroism must run in the family_…Gohan nodded, side glancing at him, "Yeah, a lot has gone on, I guess you guys watch it below, huh?"

"You could say that. Watching's boring though, not that actually being in the mess is any better."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gokou sighed, he wished Vegeta hadn't kicked him, but it gave his heart a jump when the two of them just stared at each other. It felt so, well, he couldn't exactly explain it. He glanced back towards the Lookout that shrunk from their view as they flew on and he was overcome with nervousness, he didn't want to leave the other Saiyjin alone. _Wait, what am I saying?! He's not alone, he has Gohan and Raditz and Shin! He'll be fine!_

But those assurances didn't help, they only sufficed to raise his anxiety. He looked at his two friends beside him, Krillin looked fairly indifferent though he had been very concerned earlier and Piccolo looked to a great extent apprehensive himself.

Soon they arrived at Capsule Corp., not a soul out on the front lawn. But without warning, a small ki blast zipped by, a mere breadth away from Gokou's nose before it crashed into the ground near them with a tiny explosion. The trio jumped back into fighting stances as childish laughter erupted nearby, Trunks came bouncing out of the bushes with Goten. The purple haired boy snickered, "Phobe's pretty accurate, huh?"

"Phobe?"

As if on cue, the person in question jumped down from the roof, his appearance knocking them for a loop. He looked just like Vegeta, but with green eyes and a strip of hair hanging out in front of his face, but what really set them off was the skimpy jumpsuit.

"Um, Trunks, what's with the look-alike?" Krillin inquired, looking at Phobe in confusion, "Man, we've got too many Vegeta's running around."

"If it helps any, we have another android that looks like Goten's dad too!" Trunks threw in, hugging onto his android's leg somewhat possessively, "But Phobe's mine, so you can't have him."

Gokou shook his head, deciding not to ask what had possessed the kid to make androids like that, but he remembered there were more important things at hand. "Trunks, where's the dragon radar?" he demanded, looking down at the boys, but all Trunks did was point at Phobe.

"I built a radar into him, because Grandpa wants the original to stick with him." Trunks explained, patting on the robot's hip, "Hey, we've got the two star Dragonball here, should I go get it?!''

That brightened up their spirits, Gokou nodded enthusiastically, watching Trunks run inside to come back out a few moments later with it. But the others came out after him, including Chichi to the tall Saiyjin's dismay. The woman stomped up to him, angry as ever at him, "Gokou, just what's going on?! And where's Gohan?! I swear if anything happened-"

"It's okay! Gohan's fine!." Gokou assured hurriedly, taking the Dragonball from Trunks. It was now black in color, and the two stars were a blood red, for some reason it sent chills down his spine. Goten stepped over to him, an enthusiastic grin on his bright face, "Hey, dad, can we come too? We promise to be really, really good!"

Chichi seemed ready to flip her wig, her voice raising to an explosive level, "What?! I think not! You're staying right here! I'm not going to let you turn into a hooligan like your father and that bastard that lives here!"

"Chichi, just shut up!"

Everyone's jaws went slack as they looked at Gokou in shock, especially Chichi who stood there with her mouth agape. He was clenching his fists and his face looked red, it was obvious he couldn't stand her screaming anymore. He looked down at his son, relaxing a little, "Yeah, you two can come, but only if you behave."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raditz yawned, sitting against the wall with his knees pressed to his chest, bored out of his mind, he realized he would have preferred going, but he felt obligated to stay near the prince. Shin stood a ways from him, with Vegeta sitting on a bench by him as they watched Gohan practice in the air. Vegeta didn't know why, but he felt too drained of energy to spar with the boy, his body felt like there were thousands of lead weights attached somehow. 

He started to wonder what was taking Kakarrot and the others so long, it'd be unfortunate if they ran into any trouble, but he reminded himself that Vavage was gone, or at least he hoped so. With a tired sigh, the Saiyjin prince covered his face with his hands when Gohan touched down in front of them, he barely noticed what the half breed said. "Nani?" he questioned, looking up.

"Do you guys feel that?" Gohan repeated, his expression grim, "Don't tell me I'm the only one who senses it."

The three of them started looking at each other, then they looked around at their surroundings. Raditz couldn't sense anything, he didn't quite have the ability like the others just yet. Vegeta himself had dismissed the strange aura he sensed earlier, but now that it had been brought back to his attention, he started to worry. It felt strangely familiar.

Shin frowned, starting to worry, but then as he looked towards the sky, his expression changed to that of horror, taking a step back, "This isn't good!"

The others looked up and they also jumped in alarm as none other than Vavage hovered in the sky above them, a fearsome sneer on his face. He looked down at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've been looking for you all day, really now, you know it's impolite to start a party and then kick out the guest of honor!" he laughed, the sneer turning into a sinister smirk, one to put many of Vegeta's to shame.

"Guest of honor my ass!" Raditz snapped, Shin stepping forward himself, he pointed skyward, his tone commanding, as much as it could be anyways when face to face with a monster like Vavage. "Be gone demon! You don't belong here!"

Vavage snorted, screwing up his face as a gurgling noise began low in his throat, then with a sickly inhale of air, he spat a disgusting mouthful of pink goo into the Supreme Kai's face. The demon smirked as he looked past the sputtering Kai towards Vegeta who was already on his feet, Vavage licked his lips in the only sadistic manner he knew, slow with a gleam of evil in his eyes, "Well, shall we be off, sweet pea? I'm afraid I have an agenda to get to and I can't be wasting my time here with the kiddies."

He couldn't let Vavage have his way, Raditz scowled as he cracked his whip and lashed out at the fiend, catching him right in the face. Vavage let out a shriek of pain as the Supreme Kai stumbled back, finally removing the goo from his face with Gohan's help. In a vengeful fit, the demon grabbed a hold of the offending weapon before Raditz could pull it back and gave it a hard yank, sending the Saiyjin forward. 

"Kuso…!" Raditz scowled, sitting up and shaking his head, having only a moment to get to his feet before he was caught with a hard kick to the jaw, knocking him off of the Lookout. Shin ground his teeth while Kabito stormed outside, hearing the commotion from inside, "Master, what's going on?"

The Supreme Kai grimaced, there would be no way they could stand up to Vavage for long at least not now, what they needed was a safe distance in between them and him to prepare for a real confrontation. Then he got an idea as he turned to his tall companion, "Kabito, home, now!"

The white-haired giant gaped, looking at the two Earthlings with a serious frown, "But master, they can't possibly-"

"Just do it, now!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wished the boys had gone for their potty break when they were at Capsule Corp., and he especially wished they hadn't decided on chasing that dinosaur halfway across the country. Gokou sighed to himself, hopefully, no more interruptions so they could get back to the Lookout. Now they were minutes away and the Saiyjin started having a terrible feeling in his gut, something wasn't right. 

"Gokou!" A voice called out from ahead of them.

He blinked in surprise, then looked forward to see Korin, the chubby cat waved at him with his wooden staff and gestured for him to come over. Gokou didn't think they really had the time, but he couldn't say no to Korin, not after all the times he'd been of help. Plus he was curious on what the feline wanted. He gestured to the others to stay put before he landed in front of his friend, frowning slightly, "What is it, Korin? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Well, after hearing the commotion topside, you probably are, I just wanted to know something. Does he belong to you?"

"Huh?" Gokou blinked in confusion, looking around the cat to nearly fall backwards in shock, his brother laid there sprawled out on the floor, as unconscious as can be.

End of part 5


	6. Part 6 : A moment's peace

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, and Jaxom.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga.

****

Shadows Within

Part 6

by Reppa

"What-Why's Raditz down here?!" Gokou demanded, fear gnawing at his stomachas he took a step towards the cat, "What happened?"

Korin shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the long haired Saiyjin who now started to stir, before he turned back to his good friend, his normally mellow expression a little serious, "I have no clue, one minute I'm growing some senzu beans, and then he comes falling out of the sky from the Lookout. Plus I heard some noise up there, so it can't be-"

Gokou let it rest at that as he rushed back outside and propelled skyward to the Lookout. He knew it, something happened and they shouldn't have left. _Damnit, what good am I if I can't keep up on these things?! I let Vegeta down!_

The others followed after, quite confused at his behavior, Trunks looked very worried. Soon the Saiyjin touched down on the Lookout and ran towards the building, "Gohan! Shin! Where are you?!" His dread rose to a peak when he couldn't find anyone around. 

Trunks frowned unhappily, "Dad?" His frown got a little deeper, he couldn't sense his father anywhere, and his worry was growing while he looked at Phobe, "Hey! Use Tracking! Find my dad!" The android made a nod, it's cheerful expression slowly underwent a funny transition into one of confusion, it seemed he couldn't. 

Krillin just laughed, "I think he's broken…"

Gokou paid no heed to what went on behind him. He found himself ducking in and out of the halls, he couldn't sense any of them at all. _Something happened….! When I get my hands on the bastard who's responsible, I'll-_

"They're not here."

He skidded to a halt, just shy an inch in front of Dende and Mr. Popo. The Guardian looked up at him, looking somewhat exasperated, and Mr. Popo looked his relatively calm self as always, he braced himself for the terrible news, "They left, just as Vavage came. But I don't know where to, just that it's somewhere in Other World so you can relax. That demon didn't hurt anyone."

Gokou relaxed, falling backwards to the floor with a very relieved sigh, the others looked at each other, somewhat befuddled. _Good Kami, I was so worried! I'd never forgive myself if Vavage got his filthy mitts on Vegeta….But where in Other World did they go?!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta could have let himself scream like a wench if he had lost all dignity whatsoever, but instead he wrenched his eyes shut and braced himself when Vavage lunged towards them. Then before he knew it he was falling backwards and soon found his face buried in green cloth, _What the-! What happened??_

Slowly, the Saiyjin prince lifted just as Gohan started to sit up, putting them nose to nose with each other. Both sputtered in surprise before falling away, both starting to blush in their respective cheeks as well. But Shin paid them no mind as he got to his feet and let out a much calmer breadth, _It's breaking the rules, but it won't matter… _He frowned as he turned to them, looking down at the two who just stared at each other, Vegeta with disdain and Gohan with embarrassment, "Vavage won't be coming here, even in a million years, so I believe it's safe to say…that, well, it's safe."

Vegeta scowled, he didn't want to hear the words Vavage and safe in the same sentence. With a grumble the Saiyjin covered his face with his hands to groan before something horrifying dawned on him, causing him to jerk upright, "What about the others?!"

Gohan jumped at his outburst, looking utterly lost until he realized the situation himself, he leapt to his feet, "He's right! Vavage may be there when they get back!"

The Supreme Kai hadn't considered that, and when he gave it a moment's thought, he shook his head in disagreement to their worry, "I doubt it, Vavage's one true goal is you, Vegeta. And he's not stupid…unfortunately not! He knows we teleported somewhere and he'll be too busy tracking us down to think of staying on the Lookout."

Despite the fact that was all reasonable and good, Vegeta felt sick when he dwelled on it and the longer he pondered, the more terrifying the scenario. He was sure Goten and Trunks were with them now and if Kakarrot even thought to put his son in such a predicament, the prince would have his head, _I lost Bulma, but I'm not losing Trunks, especially not to that freak who wants to parade around looking like me!_

Shin looked towards Gohan, a smile on his face, "Let's start the training!"

Both of the warriors rewarded him with bemused looks, shouting at once, "Training?!"

"You didn't think I brought you here just for safety did you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's my dad?! I don't care if you're all high and mighty stronger guy in the world, I wanna know where my dad is!!" Trunks wailed, more angry than upset, jumping up and down in frustration, "You big jerk! Tell me where my dad is!"

Gokou gulped, unsure of how to handle this, Gohan was never temperamental like this, and he had to remind himself, this was Vegeta's son and there could be severe mood swings without warning. Krillin was all the way on the other side of the Lookout, intent on staying away from the temper tantrum. Goten just stood there watching with the android sucking his thumb innocently, and Piccolo was with Raditz and Korin. Dende was not touching this either. Soon Trunks' temper tantrum mutated into a sob fest as the boy started bawling since he wasn't getting answers, "I can't -_sniff_- believe -_sniff_- you lost -_sniff_- my dad! -_sniff_, _sniff_- My Phobe -_sniff_- can't even -_sniff_- find him!!"

Dende looked thoughtful, remembering Shin saying something about going home, then he looked at Mr. Popo, "Hey, do you suppose they went the Kai home planet in Other World?"

That got the attention of all present, and put a stop to Trunks' crying, the boy blinked away the tears while his arms flop down at his sides. Gokou's brow furrowed as he gave them a curios look, "The Kai home planet? Where's that?"

"I don't know, when you go to Other World, you should ask the Kais about it, only they would really know."

Gokou nodded, standing to his feet and bringing his fingers to his brow, "All right, I won't be lo-"

"We're going with!"

He jumped before he turned to see Trunks and Goten run up to him, it seemed the two boys weren't going to take no for an answer on this trip either. The purple-haired boy pointed up at him, his expression surprisingly stern for an 8-year old, "We're going with you, whether you like it or not, I've gotta find my dad."

The tall Saiyjin sighed a little, he couldn't quite refuse him. Krillin soon spoke up, looking at the boys, "Hey, Trunks, didn't you say Phobe has Dragon radar? Maybe while you guys go find Gohan and Vegeta, you can have him tell us where the next Dragonballs are so Raditz, Piccolo and I can find them."

"Um, okay. Hey, Phobe, where're the Dragonballs?" Trunks inquired, looking up at his creation, who took a moment, a whirring noise emanating from his head before he stuck his tongue out and plucked out a piece of paper. Trunks took it and gave it a funny look, "It says the Dead Sea, inside Mount Fuji, Tokyo's central park, and the other's in Death Valley. But one's missing!" The boy looked at Phobe unhappily but the robot shrugged.

"It's no on this plane."

"What'dya mean it's not on this plane?!" Gokou demanded, receiving another shrug from the android. He sighed in defeat, they didn't have the time for all of this, grabbing Goten's hand who in turn grabbed Trunks and Phobe's before they teleported away to Other World. Krillin sighed himself, looking at the list of locations, hoping Phobe had left coordinates, but he wondered if the Dragonballs would actually be coming to them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours had passed on the Kai planet, and in that time Gohan had freed the Z sword from the pillar and had started training with it. Vegeta sat against a tree a distance away from him, Shin standing next to him, as they watch him, the Saiyjin prince yawned tiredly.

His attention focused up to the Supreme Kai as the being stepped away with Kabito, the two getting into a heated conversation. Vegeta frowned, wondering what they were discussing, it seemed important from the stern frown on Shin's face. He couldn't quite hear them from where he sat and, while keeping an eye to see if and when they noticed him, he scooted close enough that his sensitive ears could just barely pick up their voices. The first was Kabito's.

"…why don't we just hand him over since he's all the demon wants, the important thing is that the orb is safe, Master, after all, the Sovereign can't expect both to be guarded."

"Kabito, you know we can't do that, he wants neither to fall to evil. But I don't understand how the Sovereign could speak through Vegeta, only the Kais can.''

"You can't suggest he's one of you!"

"What else can I? Any mortal would be dead now if they were possessed by the Sovereign, and that would include those Saiyjins."

The prince went stiff, blinking in disbelief. He didn't hear that, he refused to believe he did. Shakily, Vegeta got on all four and crawled back to the tree, chewing his lower lip. _But what does he mean? I am a Saiyjin! I'm the prince no less! I'm not one of those ridiculous Kais!_ He scowled, pushing up to his feet to power up and jet away, zipping past Gohan who paused in confusion, "Vegeta…?!"

Shin jumped back in surprise with Kabito when they noticed Vegeta's departure, their mistake dawning on him, "I think he overheard us…!''

The giant just raised a brow, "And? It's not like we can keep this from him for long."

The Supreme Kai frowned to himself as Gohan followed suit. The half-Saiyjin blinked as he flew after, trying to piece together why Vegeta had taken off. Soon he slowed down, figuring the other fighter wasn't going to stop if he knew someone was following and he turned and went back to their training spot, "Shin, is Vegeta going to be okay out there? I mean…"

"He'll be fine, this planet has an energy barrier, making it hard to sense energy, but the plus side is that the barrier is made of a holy ki so demons like Vavage won't be getting in," Shin assured, personally convinced Vegeta wouldn't leave.

Meanwhile, Shin convictions would falter had he witnessed Vegeta's passing through the barrier and landing down on the winding road of Snake Way. He looked out and around at the bright colors of the clouds and down at the cool gray blue of the road. A brief walk would most likely ease his mind, he reached into his pockets and became startled when his fingers grazed across something warm. He grasped the object in his hand and held it up, it was the one-star Dragonball.

Vegeta frowned while he looked over it's pearl white surface, puzzling over how it managed it's way into his pocket. "I guess Kakarrot slipped it to me when I slept, that moron, he needs it too…" he suddenly gulped, the other Saiyjin's name causing his chest to tighten, "What…"

He took a deep breath, shoving the ball back into his pocket forcefully, _Why does Kakarrot have such an effect on me?! He's nothing but a low-class Saiyjin! He's not even worth my time, let alone meaning anything to me! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gokou smiled as they phased in the front lawn of the Grand Kai's estate. Plus now he could sense the others, at least, he could sense Vegeta. He blinked as he felt someone tugging on his arm and looked to Phobe, who seemed very anxious as he pointed to the group of Kais walking towards them, King Kai and Grand Kai at the front, all of them seemed very displeased.

"You'd think he wouldn't be back so soon after being revived, but no!" King Kai grunted as they came to a stop in front of Gokou, "At least he'll be helpful. You got here in time though, we've got a little problem."

"What's that?" the tall Saiyjin asked in bemusement, scratching his head as he stared down at his mentor, "Is there something wrong, King Kai?" 

The short Kai snorted at him, looking furious as he clenched his fists, "What do you call a powerful psycho named Vavage?! A blessing?! He's loose here in Other World!!"

"Vegeta!"

****

End of Chapter 6


	7. Part 7 : Escalating Situations

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, and Jaxom.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. And sorry for not updating sooner! It's been so busy IRL and stuff! Be glad to know, that the story will go on, be rest assured on that! I love you peoples, I really do!

****

Shadows Within

Part 7

by Reppa

It felt good to get away from the others as Vegeta stepped down onto Snake way, chancing a glance back at the medium sized planet he'd just left. It had been so boring and he was still a little rattled about what was said moments ago. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore than necessary. With a sigh, the Saiyjin prince stretched lazily as he looked up and down the winding stony road. He hadn't seen much of this strange place, as last time he died, he had ended up in Hell which hadn't been as bad as he thought it would have been. Now he was stuck in Other World, so he was completely lost at this point. 

"Perhaps I should have stayed up there, but if my memory serves, demons can't ascend up here too easily. So Vavage won't be anywhere near…at least not for some time," he made a face of disgust at the name, he loathed that fiend and wanted nothing to do with him or his sadistic whims.

Grumbling irritably, the man turned his gaze westward. Was it just him or did he sense Kakarrot? He frowned for a moment as he closed his black eyes and concentrated. Yes, it was really Kakarrot. And Trunks as well. His frown darkened. "That baka! I ought to beat the living day lights out of him for bringing my son up here! Wait until I get my hands on him, he will be as dead as he was yesterday," he scowled as he levitated into the air before heading off in their direction. It would feel good to wring that oaf's neck at the moment, he needed to vent his agitation.

He continued on until something caught his attention and forced him to stop. It seemed he and the others weren't the only ones about. And other than the normal denizens as well, there was something else. But it was a dark, evil ki. Somewhat familiar and sinister. Foreboding. Vegeta frowned worriedly as he tried to pinpoint it. The source was from below him, and it seemed on it's way up. The Saiyjin stared down at the clouds with a stern glare, before he jumped in shock. That freak was insane or something of the like, he was on his way to Other World. 

"And I think he knows where I am…" Which seemed hard to believe. How could the demon have such a strong sense of reading? But that didn't matter, not at the moment. What did matter was getting back to Gohan and the Supreme Kai before Vavage caught up with him. At the time being, Vegeta deemed pushing aside his dignity in the face of such a threat was quite important as he retreated back. He was halfway back when he slowed to a halt again, staring back over his shoulder. Now Vavage had stopped. "I guess that bastard _can't _get in…"

The only problem was, it seemed even the barrier wasn't going to keep him out. Black light flashed several times, telling Vegeta that his demon friend was trying to break in now. "That's not going to hold forever…" There was a great deal of truth to that was some of the dark energy was starting to leak through after several moments from the onslaught, and the Saiyjin turned away to resume towards the planet, "And here I am, being a complete moron and watching!"

He came to stop just at the spot he first stepped onto Snake way and stared up at the green planet. "Tell me there's a barrier for demons there too…" he murmured before he kicked off and started on his way back. That was until he hit something hard and quite solid though he had no idea what he ran into. After regaining his balance from the shock, Vegeta blinked up in confusion before he reached out and touched an invisible wall. 

He stared.

And stared some more.

"For the love of all that's unholy and sacred!" he snapped angrily, punching the barrier. He was stuck now and it would be mere minutes before Vavage finally arrived. Just his luck. Grinding his teeth, he stepped back onto the road again and clenched his fists, "Now what? If I fired a ki blast at it, the attack would just come back…and there's no way I'd manage to make a break towards Kakarrot, that freak is faster than I am."

His dark eyes wandered back to the planet, didn't they notice he was gone by now? They were idiots, he could swear it. Hopefully they were realizing about now he was completely missing. But what was he to do if they didn't?

The only reasonable action he could think of was to boost his power level to a point that it'd catch Gohan or Gokou's attention. But it'd grab Vavage's too. Which was a real problem. There was a great deal of risk, but the Saiyjin prince was sure the demon would give the others time to come with his little fun in gloating. Besides, the bastard probably already knew where he was if he knew he was on this plane. Taking a deep breath as he relaxed himself, he began his power up, going Super Saiyjin and then some. He'd kill both of those Saiyjin imbeciles if they didn't notice in time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That smarts…" Raditz grumbled as he sat up, stars in his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. Looking around a little dazed, he realized he was in a completely different place. His brows furrowed as he looked about, before he saw the plump white cat talking to Piccolo and Krillin. The Saiyjin blinked for a moment, _Since when do cats talk? I must have really messed myself up._

"Well, it's about time someone woke up." Came a voice. It belonged to the cat. Korin gave Raditz a funny look before he looked back to the other two, "He's all yours, good luck getting those Dragonballs."

Raditz blinked again, Dragonballs? What the hell were those? Then he remembered. He had heard of them from the Namek when he had died. With a wince, the long-haired Saiyjin got to his feet, despite how wobbly he was. But he soon regained his composure and followed after the two once they took off. With a glance over his shoulder, he caught up to Piccolo and looked at him with a frown, "Just where are we going? And what happened after that fuck smacked me silly?"

"You were knocked unconscious and Shin took Gohan and Vegeta somewhere in Other World. We have no clue where Vavage is." Piccolo explained, glancing sideways at the other before he continued, "And the three of us are going to search for the Dragonballs, and the first one is in the Dead Sea."

"Ah, the Dead Sea??"

The Namek opened his mouth to say something derogatory, but he reminded himself Raditz knew nothing of Earth. Krillin snickered, "Kinda creepy sounding, huh? S'called that because there's nothing living in it. It's really tough to swim in since it's so dense. So we might have a problem finding it if the Dragonball is in the water…"

Raditz raised a brow again at all of this. Creepy wasn't the term he'd describe it with, but it'd do. It took them roughly half an hour to reach the body of water before they landed on the salty shoreline. While the tow were busy with searching the area around, they suggested Raditz try to look in the shallow end of the water, but he wasn't to go deeper in. They would all do that. He watched them go out of sight before he approached the water. 

He frowned as he looked over the liquid surfaces before he stepped in. Or at least tried to. His foot had come in contact with a solid surface, surprising him so that he stumbled back in shock. Now he _knew _it couldn't be _that _dense. They couldn't call it a body of water if it was. With a brief look back, he returned his attention to the water before stepping onto the surface again and then briskly walking onto the center. This was strange, and most likely very unnatural.

"Raditz! What the heck are you doing?"

The Saiyjin looked back at the two as they returned, still standing on the surface of the lake. "Please tell me when you say it's dense that it's this dense, otherwise I think we have a problem," he noted as he pointed down, the other two looked at each other surprised. Obviously they did have a problem. 

As they were preoccupied, Raditz didn't take notice of the tendril of water that snaked up and around his ankle until Piccolo shouted out to him. 

"Raditz, watch it!"

That in itself was little warning as the long-haired Saiyjin tore his eyes from them to where he feet were before he was jerked down into the once solid water by something below. Piccolo and Krillin both nearly jumped from their skins before they dove forward to follow but they crashed into the water's surface. It had gone solid once again and the Namek sat up, "What the hell just happened?!"

"I-I have no idea, I just hope he got a mouthful of air!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gokou had gone racing out onto Snake way before he felt the great change in Vegeta's ki which he hadn't sensed except a few moments ago. He blanched as it dawned on him something was totally wrong with what was going on, then he turned to Trunks and Phobe who came out after him. "Looks like there's trouble," he pointed out, holding his hand out to the both of them as he kept his eyes fixated in Vegeta's direction, "Grab my hand, we don't have any time to waste!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Gohan had picked up on Vegeta's ki energy as he swung the newly acquired Z sword he had pulled out a while ago. He nearly dropped it as he looked up in confusion. How was it that Vegeta wasn't on the planet anymore?

It was obvious Shin noticed this too and he clamored to his feet, almost white as a sheet. "What in the world-!" he paused, as if something else hit him and dread came over him, "Oh no…oh no, oh no! Vavage is in Other World! Gohan, we have to make haste, he's dangerously close!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta dropped back down from Super Saiyjin and looked around himself, taking deep breathes as he did so. Whether or not anyone noticed was beyond him as he watched from his reasonably safe distance as the portion of Snake way before the blast crumpled and dust filled the air for a moment. Then Vavage floated up into the bright, clouded sky of Other World, looking as dark as death but not as grim, there was always a beaming, sadistic glow to his face. But he didn't seem too fond of the atmosphere around him as his crimson eyes scanned about, seeming to search, but oddly enout they weren't. There was a scowl that twisted his lips, showing off his long fangs.

"The sooner the better, I always say. Don't you agree?" 

At first Vegeta thought the demon was talking to himself, but he knew very well it was him who Vavage was speaking to. After gulping down the lump in his throat, he forced himself to relax. He had never been so afraid of someone before except once or twice. With an emotionless mask on to save face, the Saiyjin hovered out from under the road and into view, "I suppose. And you don't give up, do you?"

"Of course not." The fiend replied silkily, smirking wickedly as he dropped to Snake way and casually stalked towards him, though Vegeta kept up in the air. There was no way he would trust him, not for a second. That would be an untimely mistake. But Vavage continued to smile, as if he'd won or something. And if Gokou or Gohan didn't come soon, he most likely would, Vegeta was no match for him, not at this point. 

Absentmindedly, the prince's hand slid into the pocket of his pants, his fingers brushed against the one star ball he had with him. He swallowed. Would that help him any if he was on his own? Probably. Probably not. 

The demon's gaze kept on him, the relatively smug and sinister look on his face unfaltering until he frowned and slowly turned, not taking note of Vegeta as the Saiyjin relaxed. Vavage slowly raised a brow as his eyes wandered to the edge of the blade just an inch from his nose, held up by Gohan who was glaring angrily at him. "You're not a very smart guy, are you? You've made a real big mistake coming up here," the youth scowled, chancing a glance at Vegeta to see if he's all right before he looked back at the fiend before him. 

"We'll see about that, I'm not the weakling pointing a toy at a god, now am I?" Vavage drawled, his lips in his trademark smirk.

"You don't make a very good god if you get yourself whooped!" That was Trunks with Phobe and Gokou who'd just arrived, appearing by Vegeta. The taller Saiyjin smiled weakly at the other Saiyjin, "Sorry we're late, we were a bit held up…"

"Idiot…" Vegeta mumbled softly, the corner of his mouth twitching. He would probably never be so glad to see the baka's face. But they all turned their attention to the matter at hand as Vavage chuckled evilly.

"So, now that the party's here, let's get started…."

****

End of Chapter 7


	8. Part 8 : Unwanted Shift

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, Jaxom, and Wani; which by the way, means crocodile in Japanese.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. Whoo, in May, I'll be graduating High School, so updates will really be in full grow when school's over. And gomen if this chapter is rather lame, I was expecting it to be. So anyway, updates may come about once a month or so, thanks for the reviews, I am very pleased with this story!

****

Shadows Within

Part 8

by Reppa

Normally, when someone is dragged under water without enough warning or time to take a real lungful of air, the person usually drowned. Even Saiyjins. But liquid wasn't flooding into his system as he touched the underwater bed. Raditz blinked in confusion. Though his movements were pretty lethargic in the dense water, he was able to breathe as if there was oxygen around him, so he knew something strange was going on. It wasn't exactly hard to say what it was, but he was grateful as he trudged forward. There was indeed a lack of life in here, at least anything normal. Alien looking plants were protruding from the soil and odd fish slithered on the floor.

__

I think I know what's the cause…he reasoned, putting the idea it was the Dragonball at the top of the possibility list. But no one said it did weird things like this, at least, from what he was told and he figured it would be something important he would have to know. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he paused in his steps to think this over. He didn't like the feel of things. 

While he was thinking, some pressure pushed him forward, forcing him to whirl around with an angry scowl. Then he paused, frowning. The long-haired Saiyjin was nearly face to face with a peculiar creature. Relatively humanoid, green of skin and fin tailed lower body. If Raditz didn't know any better he could have sworn he could have been related to Zarbon. Quite a scary idea when he thought over it again. "Who the hell are you?" The Saiyjin growled, dark eyes narrowed dangerously, but all the alien did was giggle with mirth. Pretty scary sound as well. 

"Who…me?" He had a creepy, slow voice going as he swished about, looking to move a great deal easier than Raditz could, "I'm Wani. Why did you decide to grace us with your presence? I know this can't be a casual dip in my lakey-poo!"

Raditz really didn't want to know this 'us' Wani was speaking of, which probably referred to the chorus of twittering laughter about them. _Creepy ass things…the sooner I get out of here, the better_…he noted to himself, "Some acquaintances and I came looking for the Dragonball around this area."

"Oh, well that's too bad…"

That doesn't sound good, the Saiyjin noted with another frown, "And…why's that?"

"Because Vavage doesn't want you to get the Dragonballs, that's why."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta had thought things were going to take a turn for the better. But instead, they took a very hazardous turn for the worse. Judging from the smug and confident smirk on the demon's façade, he was starting to get worried. The prince cursed his idiocy in believing four fully powered Saiyjins were going to do anything to a demon. A demon, he really should have known better. 

Without another word, Gohan swung the Z blade at their demon foe. Little good it did as it passed through and the teen was kicked hard in the chest. A funny, little thing they got to learn of Vavage, he could regenerate. The blade had practically cut him in half, in Vegeta's opinion, that should have been that. But it didn't bode well as they saw the mortal wound piece itself together. No blood had spattered and it didn't look like there was anything to the fiend then darkness, inside in so many ways and outside.

Gohan winced as he bent to one knee, holding a hand over his heart. The Z blade was laying off to the side, discarded since he could see what little use it would be now. He grunted as Phobe grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet, while Gokou was lunging at Vavage. Vegeta groaned audibly, black eyes narrowing as he watched the larger Saiyjin get knocked back with little effort. 

Gokou shook his head as he slowed himself to hover next to the Saiyjin prince, "Ah…this already isn't looking too good Vegeta, just like last time, think there's anything we can do that we haven't thought of yet??"

"I doubt that unless whatever happened last time happens again. It's kind of hard to think when things are just a little out of hand!" Vegeta snapped, jerking his head up just in time to see Trunks thrown at him for him to catch. The boy looked up at his dad and chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. Vegeta huffed in agitation as his son straightened himself and left his arms, though he stayed close along with Goten, "Just what exactly do you want, you over-grown freak?"

"Other than you so I can fuck your brains out and take over the universe, nothing else of much importance." Vavage sneered demonically, smirking broadly at them. The Saiyjin prince made a face at the idea of being screwed by him and it was obvious Gokou didn't like the idea any better.

"You're not touching my dad at all, jerk!" The young Briefs barked, making to launch himself at the demon but he was halted when his father grabbed his foot, "Aw, dad!! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

Vegeta scowled, not relenting as the other larger Saiyjin shot past him to let loose another attack at their enemy, Gohan doing the same. It didn't help to see Vavage spin around and kick Gokou aside while grabbing the teen's arm to flip him over and throw him against Snake Way. The android watched Gohan crash back down and looked back up from his spot, he wasn't attacking for some reason, Phobe usually did when Trunks was attacked. Which just assured Vegeta's thoughts that this was an impossible task in beating him.

"How did he get here?" A voice suddenly demanded, bringing Vegeta's attention up as Shin and Kabito joined them, both looking quite grim.

"He broke in," was all the explanation the short Saiyjin could give, still holding onto his son's leg despite all his wriggling.

Shin shook his head, looking blanched. "That can't be…as of late…the defenses of Other World were strengthened, they should have prevented this…"

Vegeta suddenly turned to him, brows furrowed angrily, "Are you telling me you expected this?!" The startled look on the Supreme Kai's face wasn't exactly the most assuring and in agitation, the Saiyjin gripped him by the collar of his jacket, "Why you little troll!! What is going on exactly and what the hell were you talking about when you referred to me being like you?! I demand some answers!!"

Trunks blinked as his father let him go to yell at the Kai. Shin gasped in alarm as he was shaken, "You did overhear us!"

"Of course, you moron! Did you not look twice at these ears?! The Namek isn't the only who can hear from a good distance!" Vegeta snarled, letting the Kai go with a light shove before he pulled out the one star ball, "And what the hell am I to do with this? Hear, let me do you a favor…" He drew his arm back and threw the orb into the air, getting a shout of alarm from Kabito. Gokou chanced a glance over his shoulder to watch the Dragonball sail off and he gaped, "Vegeta!"

The only person who didn't take any real notice in what the prince did was Vavage as he swung his rapier at the tall Saiyjin, slicing a few hairs as the man ducked. Gokou caught the fist aimed at his jaw before he caught hold of the second. The two pushed their hands together forcefully at the same time, both leaning forward to growl threateningly at the other. In the meantime, Phobe made off after the Dragonball, Trunks and Goten following suit much to Vegeta's annoyance. "Get back here, you two!" He shouted before he touched down onto some of the lengthy remnants of the road. 

Gohan was sitting up, rubbing his sore head with a groan, taken aback by how fast the demon was. On a glance, he saw Trunks and his younger brother were gone. That wasn't good. As he looked up, he was shocked as he watched his father and Vavage in their little stand off, and he was hopeful that he'd win, however unlikely. The teen jumped in slight surprise as someone pulled him up and he wondered if it was the android until he got a look at the full-blooded Saiyjin's face, "Vegeta! Where's my little bro?"

"He and Trunks went after that stupid contraption while we deal with that bastard." The prince grunted. Suddenly Gokou crashed into Gohan, forcing him backwards as the two tumbled off Snake Way and down below. That wasn't good at all, Vegeta realized, not taking any notice as the black two star ball fell onto concrete with barely a sound. 

"Now that those two are out of the way…seeing as breaking into this…" Vavage paused and looked about with a great deal of disdain, fingers folded together before him as he turned back to the Saiyjin prince with his devilish smirk back in place, "…place isn't exactly easy for an omnipotent being such as myself, it certainly won't be for a couple of weak little mortals." Stepping down from the air, he casually sauntered towards him, causing Vegeta to step back slowly. His gaze then left his target to drift downwards and settle on the Dragonball laying at his feet. With a inquisitively perked brow, Vavage knelt down and plucked the dark sphere up to look it over.

"And what's this? Another one of the Sovereign's enhanced Dragonballs? Well, at least I have a few choice friends keeping tabs on the others." This was rewarded with a confused frown and he continued, "These little babies will prove to be some obstacles, but as long as your friends don't get them, I'll be a satisfied little demon."

As he spoke, he continued towards him, twirling the sphere in his gloved hand until he paused, Shin now standing in his way to Vegeta. The Supreme Kai glared at him, arms held out, ignoring Kabito's horrified expression, "I won't let you destroy everything. Your plans end here."

"Do they?" Vavage inquired, his other brow slowly raised as the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. There was no time for another word as, swifter than anything any of them had seen, his lance-like rapier was brandished and plunged into the Kai's chest. Shin gasped, blinking in shock and gradually looking back over his shoulder to Vegeta, who looked quite freaked out. Kabito was livid as he hurled himself at the demon only to be knocked away as effortlessly as Gokou and Gohan had been.

Vegeta didn't move, there wasn't any point as he watched the blade retract and Shin slumped to the ground, blood pooling over Snake Way. Color was soon drained from his face while Vavage kicked the Kai aside before advancing towards him again, stopping just a foot away, his tone dark, "No one, gets in my way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was really rusty when it came to fighting, he realized as he fell back hard against the ground. Raditz shook his head as he pushed up on his elbows. Wani was more than creepy, he was some freak beast. What sat in the alien's place was a large crocodilian fish-like beast, as large as a good sized dinosaur. Fighting monsters had not been on the Saiyjin's list as he jumped out of the way of ice shards shot from the beast's mouth. He was already bleeding from several small cuts on his arms, legs, and a reasonable sized one on his shoulder.

It was obvious that he couldn't quite beat the thing to death, so a good, powerful ki blast seemed the only way of stopping it. The air, or whatever was there at the moment since he was underwater, was knocked out of his system as the scaly tail bowled him over. He couldn't go on like this, he had to do something or become fish bait which was a big no-no for him. 

Jumping to his feet, Raditz brandished the weapon he'd brought with him. A whip didn't seem like it would do much good, he bloody well couldn't choke the damned thing and he was sure it'd beat on him more than he could beat on it. Using the density of the water and his own size against him seemed the best option. Turning, the Saiyjin bolted with Wani in chase. The alien was not too bogged by the water, but the changed and jutting rock didn't seem to appeal to him as he crashed through them with howls of annoyance.

He rubbed his shoulder, back to a stone as he hid. His head was pounding insanely, fighting something more than ten times his size was not his idea of fun. But Raditz was relieved to see Wani wasn't fairing any better now, battered and bruised from running head long into the rock formations. Now seemed to be the perfect time as he maneuvered behind the beast, holstering the whip and holding his hands out to either side of himself.

"Saturday Crush!" Wani had only that as warning while Raditz threw his hands forward to blow a gaping hole into the beast with bright energy. Blood clouded the waters up and the Saiyjin grunted before falling over when something small, yet hard hit his forehead. Though he couldn't see clearly, he managed to paw a hand around before he grasped a small circular object. Groggily, Raditz stood up and shook his head until he gasped. His mouth was full of the saltiest liquid he'd ever tasted. That wasn't a good thing.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Part 9 : Splitting Up, First Stop, Tokyo

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, Jaxom, and Wani; which by the way, means crocodile in Japanese.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. I have graduated High School, yay! And now I'll work as fast as I can with this fic despite the writer's block. Lemons coming up soon, I know none of you people will object! ~_^ Oh, and I got the attack 'Saturday Crush' from the DBZ PS2 game (Boudakai) as I needed a special attack for Rads and all of his on the game have to do with the days, week and year. ;

****

Shadows Within

Part 9

by Reppa

The taste of the sea's water was enough to send him reeling dizzily as he sloshed on his way out. Letting the crocodile beast eat him sounded more appealing than choking on salt heavy water. _I am not drowning in this oversized teaspoon of salt…Forget this, thick or not, I'll just blast my way through! _With that, Raditz charged up to fire out before something clamped around his ankle, stopped him and dragged him back with a violent wrench. Frowning, he looked back down with a scowl to see a gory, half massed Wani who didn't seem too happy with him.

__

Oh dammit….he thought to himself, still holding what little breath he had left while he twisted around to free himself, kicking at the claw that wouldn't give. Why all the bad things happened to him, he didn't know, but he didn't care as long as he managed out of this one somehow. 

Wani let out a loud grumble as he tugged him downwards even more, maw opened to bite at him the instant he was in reach. The Saiyjin tried wriggling free again with about as much success as his last time before he gave up in frustration and sent out a long tommy of ki blasts. It was apparent the beast wasn't to thrilled at that, the creature's claw jerked him forward momentarily before throwing him away. If he didn't need to hold his breath, Raditz would have breathed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't and he didn't have the time to relax as he charged up an even stronger blast to get himself out.

The freak crocodile was beginning to recover, causing him to wonder if it was half cockroach too. In his opinion, that would suck so much it wasn't even funny.

It didn't matter though anyway as he used the greatest fire of energy he could muster where his current power level was concerned, which had enough power to send him backwards out of the water. He barely missed bowling a shocked Krillin over when he surfaced before hitting the ground meters away with a jarring thud. The dark haired alien woozily propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head fiercely, he was probably seeing stars now.

"Whoa! Raditz, are you, um, okay?" The short human inquired when he and the Namek approached him.

Raditz settled them with a hard glare, still looking quite dizzy and he clumsily pointed a finger at them, "You try…fighting a damn roach lizard in there…tell me if you're okay then!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he promptly passed out with that final note, leaving the two to look at each other with considerable surprise.

*

Gokou groaned in pain, shifting slowly. Shaking his head the Earth Saiyjin looked up to examine their surroundings, he knew they weren't on Snake Way anymore, it looked like they fell into Hell. He sat there for a moment as this all sank in until his round eyes slowly widened. Then his face faulted, jolting to his feet and staggering, Gokou looked about in alarm, "Oh no! We're in Hell! He knocked us right off of Snake Way!!"

That he did. The Saiyjin looked up at the fluffy yellow clouds they had passed through. He knew full well that even if they did find a way back up, they would be too late. If Vegeta hadn't run from the demon, he was sure that by the time they made it back, there'd be no one there. Forcing himself to focus and think more positively, the man turned to see how his oldest son was. The teen was starting to come to.

"Ow…Dad? Where the heck are we?" Gohan demanded once he was back on his feet. While he worked a kink in his shoulder out, he let his dark eyes survey the area about them. It was the strangest place he'd ever really seen, and that was truly saying something.

"Vavage knocked us into Hell…We have to get out of here and see if the others are all right!" His father glanced skyward towards the marigold clouds above. The tall Saiyjin shook his head, frowning deeply, "But we can't go up the way we came…by the time we get back….no one will be there, damn it!"

Gohan frowned at him, following his gaze for a moment before going back to looking about, scratching his head thoughtfully, "So…this is Hell? Really looks like it."

His father nodded quietly as he went a hunting the exit he remembered taking the last time he had visited, Gohan followed after at a slower pace. If Gokou was right, they were going to come back to nothing but crumbled road. Suddenly, he came to a halt just shy of his father's back, "What is it?"

"Possibly some trouble…" He squeaked as Gohan leaned to the side to look past him. Before them stood a few old acquaintances ahead of them. Namely, Frieza and his small bunch of lackeys along with his father. Not anything they had to truly worry about, but it was going to prove bothersome anyway.

"I thought I smelled monkey. Don't you think we have enough here?" The pasty alien hissed, his hulking tail swishing back and forth, thumping onto the ground loudly.

"Nah, can't have too many of us! Admit it, you love us." Gohan replied with a lopsided grin, his carefree attitude causing the alien to scowl further. Suddenly a pair of onis toddled up, waving signs at the occupants of the damned region. One was blue with a horn protruding from the top of his head while the other was red with slicked black hair and two horns jutting out. They watched as Frieza and his cronies were ushered away by the hulky blue one, the red turned to them grumbling.

Then he stopped at the sight of Gokou and he started to grin a little, "Hey, you're back…again. What in the world's going on around here?!?!?" The ogre shrieked at him, Mez, fists flailing in the air, "First we lose the Demon King, then we get some nut down here before he just plows into Other World…!!"

"Some nut…?" Gokou asked in puzzlement before he frowned, his face abruptly serious, "You mean Vavage??"

"Yeah, that's the kook. He ransacked the palace for something on the Tower of Yami. Then he took off."

"Mez, we need to get back to Snake Way as soon as possible, which way was that exit?" The tall Saiyjin had no idea what this tower was, but at the moment he didn't care. He had to get back topside to see what had happened. The red ogre pointed the way and he and he son bolted off in that direction. It was indeed the same as they emerged in King Yemma's desk door. The giant just blinked down at them as the two took off to Snake Way. 

They eventually arrived back to where they had been knocked off. Indeed the area was empty save broken road and blue blood spatters. Either way, even instantly transporting wouldn't have yielded any better a results, they had been unconscious for some time. Gohan knelt to retrieve the Z sword as Gokou continued to look about, "Feels like Trunks and Goten went elsewhere…same as Shin and Kabito. But I can't feel Vavage or Vegeta at all…"

"They aren't in hell, they're not here. And I think it's pretty pointless to say they'd be on Earth…" His son pointed out, rounding about to take a quick survey of the damage. "Think we should go after Trunks and Goten?"

*

"Next time we go get a damn orb, I'm making one of you go into the water and fight a giant, ugly lizard to get it." Raditz scowled, holding the Dragonball he aquired in hand. It was cerulean blue in color with three dark blue stars. He hadn't let Piccolo nor Krillin touch it, he laid claim to it himself and the only person he was going to hand it over to would be Vegeta.

The trio were on their way back to the Lookout, all three surprised when they came back to practically nothing. The Namek scowled darkly to himself, looking about, "Where is everyone else? Are we supposed to find the rest of those Dragonballs ourselves?"

"I don't even remember where they are…" Krillin mumbled to himself.

Raditz snorted, pacing about while looking into some of the corridors, his tail poofed with agitation. He didn't want to do anything else but eat a nice meal and go to sleep, but that was going to end up waiting, "I know, and I don't want to get them. Let Kakarrot do it. Speaking of which…"

They turned to watch Gokou and his son, along with the two younger boys and the android phase into view. Trunks had the white one star Dragonball in hand. With a slight smirk, Piccolo cast Raditz an appraising glance, "Well, looks like you've picked up on sensing ki, now? That was pretty fast."

"I did?" The long haired Saiyjin blinked, staring at him with a faint look of puzzlement, "Since when could I do that?"

The bald human looked to him now, "You mean you didn't sense them?"

"I sensed that." Raditz suddenly pointed at the one star ball in the young Briefs' hand. Everyone save the boys and the robot gave him a funny look, but they shrugged it off.

"We have the three star."

"And we lost the two star," Gohan informed them, sighing in defeat. "We lost it to Vavage and he got Vegeta too. We have no idea where Shin and Kabito are either." He watched the Namek and the other two groan at that, it was indeed bad news. Now all they could really do was find the rest of the Dragonballs. "Okay, where's the next one?"

"Well, that walking tin can said there's one in Death Valley, the other's in Tokyo, and another is in Mount Fuji. Just don't know where the last one is. Are we gong to end up splitting up and going after them all at once or one at a time?" Raditz crossed his arms as the others looked thoughtful, then he gestured to Piccolo, "If we're splitting up, I'm sticking with him. He's the only one with real brains out of you save my nephew."

"Thanks." The Namek grunted, looking to Gokou, "Well, what do you think?"

The Earth Saiyjin frowned, looking aside. He didn't want to look for the Dragonballs, he wanted to search for Vegeta. All the ideas of what the demon could be doing to the prince while they hunted for them. Slowly, he turned back to them, "Well…I guess we'll split up and look for them. Gohan and Raditz can go to Tokyo…Piccolo and I will go to Death Valley and Krillin, you take Phobe and the boys to Fuji."

Raditz looked to his nephew, "Okay, now what's Tokyo? If it's like that damn Dead Sea, you're on your own."

"It's a city. Shouldn't be too hard, it's probably in a gift shop or laying somewhere in the central park," the teen explained, levitating into the air, followed after by his uncle. They took off immediately while Krillin sighed, leaving next with his small group, which left Gokou and Piccolo alone on the Lookout.

"Why was Raditz saying that about the Dead Sea? Something happen?" Gokou inquired, trying to find the direction America would be in.

"There was a guardian under the water he had to fight and it nearly killed him. Vavage probably has some others guarding the rest as well." Was the reply.

That didn't bode well. But he figured Krillin and the others were fairly well off. If Raditz could hold his own well enough against something like that, then he didn't see whether they had much to worry about. 

*

When they arrived, the central park of Tokyo was bustling. It seemed like a concert was on the way to start. Who the band or singer was, Gohan wasn't very sure. He and his uncle touched down on the edge, they decided to split up and search through carefully. Gohan squeezed his way through, having discarded his red cape after having it get caught on several occasions so he now wore the green and black of his Saiyaman costume. A few people gave him strange looks but he shrugged them off.

As he looked carefully in every booth, as best he could, he found a brochure on the performance scheduled. On the front was the picture of a young man, he looked to be as old as he was himself, short, spiked hair and emerald green eyes. He had a gold loop in one ear and wore a brown leather jacket over a tight black shirt. He was pretty good looking. The name 'Jaxom Windjammer' was scrawled below the picture. It was a familiar name.

Shaking his head, Gohan crumbled up the paper booklet and tossed it away as he continued his search. But it was growing more fruitless with each passing moment and he was starting to worry on whether his uncle was wreaking havoc in his new surroundings. Such a thought was rather frightening. Going to find him sounded a good idea about now.

He turned to leave when he rammed into another person. Strangely enough, the person's chest was so rock hard it surprised him a great deal. Shaking his head, he looked up at who he bumped into. The man was tall, wearing a leather jacket and white tank top along with a pair of sunglasses. Gohan started to apologize when the stranger leaned down and kissed him, tilting back and licking his lips. He could make out a pair of emerald green eyes over the shades. 

The stranger smirked, "Jaxom. Thanks for the kiss."

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 : The Ongoing Search

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, Jaxom.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. I have the chapters planned out and this bloody thing will be 21 chapters strong, the longest fic I'm doing yet. Again I thank every one of my reviewers, and I will try to get the updates out sooner. It should work better now that I have it all jotted down and that I'm no longer working. 

I'm debating on doing something like a doujinshi/comic illustrating this, who thinks I should?

****

**** Here's a picture of Jaxom and Gohan.

****

Shadows Within

Part 10

by Reppa

Gohan stared up at him in bewilderment for a moment. He couldn't believe some stranger out of the blue came up and kissed him like that. The teen wasn't going to say he didn't like it, though he wouldn't admit to liking it either. Hurriedly, he stepped back, still staring in disbelief, "What was that for??"

The slightly taller and broader man shrugged, grinning smugly as he combed a hand through his short, wild black hair, "I don't know. You're cute, what more reason do I need?" Jaxom snorted with a soft chuckle as he made his way past him, looking at him over his shoulder with his shaded glasses in place, "Oh well, I have a gig to do. Hey, I hope to catch ya at the front, toots."

Watching him walk away towards the open palladium, Gohan sweat dropped slightly, looking somewhat annoyed. Never had he had an encounter like that and part of him hoped it to be the last. :_Toots…? The guy screams 'Big Ego' if you ask me, just like Vegeta_….: He frowned, wondering just where the Saiyjin prince could be at the moment.

A heavy weight pressing into his side caused him to abandon his dreary thouts and whirl around in surprise, coming face to face with his uncle who looked a little more or less frazzled. And newly dressed. A pair of navy blue boots to match a short length, long sleeve blue jean jacket and a black tank top matching his black camping shorts. He raised a brow, blinking in confusion, "Where'd you get that…? How…?"

"Well, I was having an episode and I think people thought I was performing." That got another sweat drop to appear on the teen's brow as he could only imagine the scene and he wasn't going ask what brought on the spaz attack. But thankfully his uncle was in something less noticeable and easier to blend in. The long haired Saiyjin took a moment to take a look about the crowd, a great many of them heading towards the open palladium, "What is going on here exactly?"

"A concert I suppose."

"A what?"

"It's kind of a culture thing. It's a gathering of people to see a show or see a group play music. Get it?" Gohan explained, following his line of sight towards the structure before turning back to him, "I'd be saying we can't stay to see a show…but that's the only place we haven't really looked…What in the world happened to your eyes, Raditz…."

That caused Raditz to go crossed eyed, as if he could see the issue at hand now. "What? What's wrong?" He went from his comical expression to a fairly mellow one as he settled his gaze on his nephew.

"Um, they're blue now…" His uncle squinted at him, but Gohan shook his head. They had no real time for this at all. "Look, just forget about it. It's probably just me. Come on, we need to go search the concert area. You go and look about the eastern area and I'll go searching the western. We meet in the middle backstage."

Raditz blinked as Gohan ran off, slowly following after in a less rushed pace. "What the hell is backstage…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hadn't remembered exactly the last thing that happened before darkness descended, but Vegeta was fairly sure he wouldn't like it whether he knew or not. Sitting up, his shook away the haze in his sight to look around at the blackness surrounding him. The Saiyjin couldn't imagine being stuck in such a dark place. And it was cold, but not bitingly so, thank Kami.

Vegeta twisted this way and that as he looked around, nothing but darkness as far as he could see. He could sense nothing, no one. Snorting, the prince managed to his feet, he wobbled slightly, the floor he stood on was slick like glass and rounded down like a crater. When his hands reached out, they pressed against some wall which was similar to the floor. "Where did that sick fuck put me…"

As he looked over his shoulder, he could make out two small clouds of blood red mist and as he leaned back well enough, he could make out the shapes of stars. Two stars, round, spherical glass object…If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was _in _a Dragonball. But how _that _happened was beyond him.

"This is no good…" Aside from his predicament on how he got there, he had another of how he was going to cope. It was as if the object was sucking the life out of him. He felt tired and weary, and he was sure even if he tried with what strength he did have, there wasn't going to be anyway to get out. And even if he shot ki blasts at the barrier, he really didn't want them to ricochet off the surface and back at him.

Snorting loudly, Vegeta sat himself back down, legs folded as he rest his chin in his palms. The Saiyjin wondered what the others were doing and what the hell Vavage could possibly be up to. For the time being, he reasoned all he could really do was wait and see what came up next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man…this is one hot place…" Gokou grunted as both he and Piccolo stood in the very heart of Death Valley. The man wasn't sure, but the degree was probably off the charts. As he glanced around, he took in the sloping arid region enclosed by mountain ranges. There was sparse vegetation and very few animals he could see about. Holding up the Dragon radar they had earnestly convinced Mr. Briefs to give up, Gokou gave it a close look. "Well…"

The Namek sighed in agitation, drawing out his water bottle for a momentary drink before replacing it. "Where can we find the Dragonball? The sooner we find it, the better."

"Yeah. But it might be hard, the thing's moving around…" The Earth Saiyjin squinted at the device before he looked up straight ahead of them. It wasn't that far off from where they were thankfully. Stepping off from the ground, the two levitated up and flew in the direction indicated by the radar at a slow pace. "Hey Piccolo…"

"Hm?" The Namek glanced to his old friend, frowning at the slight worry etched in his brow, "What is it?"  


"You think Vegeta's okay? We don't know half the things Vavage can do and the half we've already seen I know we don't like in the least. I can't help but worry." As he spoke, Gokou growled lowly, how good it'd feel to have his hand wringing that demon's neck right about now.

"I'm sure he's fine. We are talking about the big shot, prince of all Saiyjin." That got a nervous chuckle from the Saiyjin next to him.

They paused soon as they came to the top of an especially large slope to check the radar. According to the small machine, the Dragonball was just a few meters away and had ceased moving. Gokou scanned the sands with his onyx eyes as Piccolo did the same but he stopped, blinking funny, "Hey Piccolo, what in the world is that…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krillin groaned softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He and the boys along with the robot were at the peak of Japan's Mount Fuji. Personally, he would have rather gone to the central park in Tokyo but he had to make do. He was just glad that the volcano was pretty dormant, otherwise he would have had some severe objections. He remembered the last time he'd fallen into a volcanic crater.

The boys were searching through the ice layered on the summit of the mountain, having little luck finding the Dragonball they were after. Trunks had pointed out a while ago that knowing what color it was now would have helped a whole lot more. He was sifting through the ice, melting some of it sometimes, other times he just picked up chunks to throw aside.

Goten was trying to dig down into the ice and rock, as they were getting mixed signals on where it really was from Phobe. According to the robot, it wasn't on the surface, but it wasn't too deep down. But how deep, he hadn't specified. Whether the chill up at the top messed with his circuits or if it was some glitch, the Trunks really couldn't tell.

Soon Krillin came sliding down to join them, frowning as he mumbled to himelf, looking briefly under a large rock, "What's the good of a Dragonball tracking, fighting robot if it gets so wonky…."

"Phobe isn't wonky! You are!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Music blared around the open stadium as the bands played on. As the heavy metal and melodious singing filled the air, Gohan was carefully looking around his designated portion of the structure. So far, he was coming up fairly empty handed, but there was this small feeling in his gut that the Dragonball he was looking for was very close. And at the moment, he wanted to go with that strong gut feeling.

He wondered vaguely how his uncle was doing. The music was probably driving him up the wall, he could only imagine and he wouldn't really blame him for sitting the search out. 

There was still nothing as he came closer and closer to the very back. His gut feeling getting stronger now though it was also accompanied by a great feeling on unease. He was sure something was going to go wrong soon.

His search was eventually bringing him towards center backstage and indeed, his uncle was no where in sight. But at the time being, that really didn't matter now. Of all things, there sat the Dragonball. But the way it was, it was too obvious there was something amiss.

The small orb sat perched on a large box, nestled in red fabric. It was a soft apple green color with five stars inlaid in it, the color of forest green. But why in the world was it just sitting there like that? It was practically screaming 'Come take me now! No fuss!'. Nothing was ever that easy, Gohan was very sure of that.

Gulping slightly, he moved within arms reach of it. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. His heart was practically running the mile race now as he slowly reached for it, hand resting down on it softly. He could feel a soft warmth through his white glove. Nothing yet again, maybe it was just that easy despite how unlikely. Knowing his uncle, he would have run up and grabbed it before running like mad, which was what he should have been doing by now.

Slowly he relaxed as his hand gripped the orb and made as if to take it before a black leather gloved hand slammed down on his, but not too hard, practically scaring him to Other World and back. The half breed jerked his head up, onyx eyes locking on apple green eyes. It was the stranger from before, Jaxom. Gohan breathed softly in relief despite the jump his heart gave, looking down and blushing furiously at his hand under the other's and quickly removed it, "I'm sorry, ah…but I really need that Dragonball…"

"Oh, I know." Jaxom smiled at him, an almost eerie smile as he picked the Dragonball up in his hand. Something was definitely wrong as the singer stepped around the crate, causing Gohan to step back slightly. "I know you need this, that's why I'm here, pumpkin."

****

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 : Recruiting Jaxom

Warning : The content of this fiction includes extreme violence, foul language, sexual situations, and non consensual situations.

Disclaimer : All characters here in are property of Toei animation and Akira Toriyama, save the characters Vavage, Phobe, Coma, Jaxom.

Notes : This is an AU fan fiction, beginning at the Buu Saga. 

****

Shadows Within

Part 11

by Reppa

"That's why you're…I don't understand…" Gohan frowned, backing up nervously. He didn't like the almost predatory leer in Jaxom's eyes all of a sudden. And he especially didn't like his advancement towards him with that low, deep chuckle. Slowly it dawned on him that Jaxom was more foe than friend, "You work Vavage, don't you?"

"Bingo, honey pie's got it right on the dot." The black haired musician laughed, tossing the Dragonball up and down in his hand, "Do you know which one this is? This is Wind. Green like the leaves that sweep the sky during a cool summer breeze."

The half Saiyjin managed a wry smile, "Wow, an artistic enemy, never met one like that."

"Doesn't it feel good though? Having someone to fight who has a touch of class." Jaxom stopped throwing the ball into the air to sniff lightly, his lips curving into a somewhat pleased smirk as he halted his steps. "And I figured you were special, don't smell Saiyjin around much. 'Specially after, ah, what was it? The planet was destroyed or something or other."

Now it was time for him to ogle. What had that meant? And how could he tell he had Saiyjin blood in him just by sniffing. Gohan's dark eyes slowly scanned down the other's taut figure before something lithe and wiry came into view, swaying lazily. It was a long, furry brown tail. His jaw nearly dropped open but he fought the urge, "Y-You're a Saiyjin?? How…"

"Full blooded. Born from a pregnant Saiyjin woman who had vacated the planet a few months 'fore it's destruction. Died having me on an alien planet. Now, since we're familiarized, I'm afraid I have to be doing you in now, though I'd prefer just doing you." It definitely did seem as though their 'friendly' banter was finished as the full blooded Saiyjin lunged forward, catching him off guard with a swift elbow to his chin. Gohan yelped in more surprise than pain as he was sent through the stone wall, sliding to a halt in the grass.

A million things were racing through his head now, and it was hard shoving them back to focus in on the fight at hand. Why hadn't he sensed his ki? Why hadn't he smelt the difference between him and the humans? Albeit Gohan's sense of smell was weaker than a full blood's, it was potent enough to notice a difference in species. Propping himself on his elbows, he watched Jaxom step casually through the opening, cracking his knuckles, "Got you off guard, huh? S'no fun if you're not ready."

Shakily, the teen got back up on his feet, giving his head a shake to clear his senses in time to barely block a punch aimed at his stomach. Jaxom was fast as well as strong, faster and stronger than he would have liked or thought him to be. It was hard for him to keep up and avoid damage. He gasped as Jaxom dropped down, swiping his leg over and knocking him off his feet. Gohan had to quickly avoid the heel of the full blooded Saiyjin's army boot crushing his face.

He rolled over before he got to his feet and shot into the air, very sure that the other could fly just as well. And indeed he could, though he followed at a more lazy pace, "Well, are we going to place cat and mouse? That would be a load of fun. Here, I'll be the cat and you can be the mouse, that way I'll get to make you squeak."

Gohan really didn't want to know to the fullest what he had planned as he flew away at top speed, the Saiyjin close on his heels. This had to be the most vigorous chase he'd ever had the displeasure to be in. The half breed tried dipping down, swerving left and right, pulling loops, and weaving through trees and other obstacles in the park and a great deal of Tokyo. But no matter what he did, Jaxom followed strong.

:_Damn it…! He doesn't give up…!_: This was grating on his nerves now. Suddenly, a sharp pain filled his shoulder before his body went numb and stiff, causing him to slow considerably before he hit the ground hard. Something was lodged in his back, upon removing it with great effort, he saw it was a black crossbow bolt. :What…:

Approaching footsteps redirected his attention to Jaxom. He was now wearing a large plate of armor over his shoulder that ran down his arm, as green as the Dragonball embedded in the shoulder, ending in a thick glove. In hand he held a large green crossbow, a Chinese dragon mouth brandishing another readied black bolt. Along with this, instead of his thick armor boots, he had on green armored foot and leg plates tapering to his thighs. The Saiyjin smirked down at him, "How did you like the paralyzer? Pretty handy in a case like you."

The teen ground his teeth as he glared at him, trying desperately to move but he felt too sluggish and heavyset all of a sudden, "Where did that armor come from…and why are you helping Vavage of all things?! He's intent to do nothing but evil and someone like him, if he promised you _anything_…he'll never stay to his word…!"

"You do have a point, and don't think I never thought of it. But if you can give me a good reason this world and the rest of it all shouldn't go down the drain, I'd like to hear it."

"Because there are a lot of good things about it…that's why!" Gohan tried to move again, coming up short on options.

Jaxom chuckled softly, holding the crossbow aside slightly. "You're just a kid, not out there yet. There's evil all around as it is, why not just let it take over like it wants and get the whole ordeal over with? Good fights evil, evil loses, then more evil comes for good to beat until somewhere along the line, good's gonna lose completely. And with a character like Vavage, I think it's come to that line. Who am I to go against the flow?"

"Well it wouldn't be at that line if people weren't helping him…! And maybe if you went against that so called flow, you could really call yourself the real warrior you want to be called..!" Gohan suddenly gasped, turning his head quickly as the large crossbow was swiftly brandished again, aimed an inch from his temple. Obviously he hit a nerve. He really expected Jaxom to open fire on him for that, though as he tensely waited no blow came, no crack and release of the bolt. 

Somewhat timidly, the half breed teen slowly reopened his eyes to slowly look up at him, seeing the calm, expressionless look on the full blooded Saiyjin's face. It seemed like he was in deep thought or something of the sort. His finger was poised on the trigger and just one move and it'd really be over for Gohan, shot between the eyes by a crossbow.

But gradually, the weapon lowered itself and Gohan could have just cried in relief. When he looked again, the taller man looked somewhat thoughtful. So his words had sunk in a bit thankfully, he just hoped Jaxom didn't disappoint him. "So you say, if I were to help you guys out, this guy would be toast?"

"I wasn't saying that, but I was saying that you're helping him isn't going to get you anything but a good death when he's done with you…" Shifting, the numb weight come over him had yet to waver as Gohan continued trying to move. "It'd be better if you joined us and helped us stop him."

Jaxom frowned to himself, looking up as he gave it some debate. Then he smirked, looking down at him, "Well, either way I'd be a dead man, and all I really want above anything else is a good fight…All right. You convinced me. Be glad you're too cute to kill."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think you'd best repeat that, I'm pretty sure I got it wrong the first time."

Vavage had himself reclined in the throne, the centerpiece in Hell's citadel. With Dibora permanently disposed, and his being the most powerful of the demons, he easily took over all. In hand he had a large goblet, it's cup the size of a medium bowl and filled to the brim with blood, the black Dragonball resting in the liquid. 

"The Water Dragonball was taken and we haven't heard from Windjammer…" The small gargoyle simpered out, seated on the armrest until he was slapped off with a scowl.

Lazily, he dipped his hand into the juices to pull it out, holding it up in admiration as it dripped dry. It was really no true skin off his back as long as he kept a hold on his own Dragonball and it's little resident inside. He smirked, twirling it about his fingers, "Well, then our other guardians had better do their jobs right, now won't they? Or I'll hunt every last one of them down and tear them limb from limb. Send someone to take care of our stray arrow."

He brought the orb close, licking it with an even more sadistic grin on his face as he pretended he was licking the orb's occupant. Of course, he could always pull Vegeta out and play, but he'd rather not risk the slim chance of the Saiyjin prince getting away or Kakarrot and his group sensing him out in any way. So for the time being, the demon would wait just a little longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entirety of their trip back towards the Lookout, Raditz had not once stopped giving Jaxom a suspicious driven glare. The two had come back to the concert stage to find the older Saiyjin waiting expectantly for his nephew. And his reaction to what Gohan had told him of the entire ordeal was not exactly good.

But since their odd bit of a talk, Jaxom was no longer threatening in any sense and after a while, he showed he was a fairly amiable companion. Gohan just hoped the guy wasn't starting to grow on him as much as it seemed he was, his mother would pitch a fit at the idea of her baby boy taking an interest in another man. But it was hard when the man was pretty charming in a number of ways.

Then he started to wonder how his father and the others were doing in their own searches. He hoped all was well as he looked towards their new ally, somewhat curious on a few things. "What other kinds of guardians are there watching the rest of the Dragonballs? And what powers are in them exactly?"

"Huh?" The musician blinked at him comically, somewhat lost before he gave the question any real thought. For a minute or two, he stroked his chin as he tried to remember what could have possibly been told to him, "Well…I'm not sure, they have some thing guarding the Earth Dragonball, some fat thing. Then there's some demon watching the Fire Dragonball. Dunno where the last is. As far as powers go, I know what mine does, don't ask me to explain the others. It's kind of strange to try."

"Seems like no one knows where that last one is…I don't understand what could have happened there. Must be something to it…" Raditz pointed out lazily as they arrived at the Kami tower Lookout, stepping down onto the white tiled floor. As he and his nephew suspected, the others were yet to return, the whole while Jaxom took his time taking in the new area. The Guardian of the Earth and Popo were probably inside somewhere. "So, we're the first ones back. Should we go help them now or are we going to wait?"

The half blooded teen looked between him and Jaxom, frowning as he scratched the back of his hair, "I think we need to go help the others incase they come across something they won't be able to handle. I'm sure my dad and Piccolo will be all right, so let's go help my little brother and Trunks."

His uncle shrugged, smirking slightly, "All right then. Never send children to do a real warrior's job after all."

"Now that's not the point…"

"Well it's hard to believe that's not the point. They're kids, stinkers, they have a short attention span. Do you really think they'll stick to looking for a little ball…??"

All these new names and the slight mix of banter and bickering between them just got a blank stare at Jaxom, but he started to frown, his apple green eyes narrowing and now staring past the both of them. His stare continued on a while along with his tensed form before they actually noticed and Raditz raised a brow, "What in the pits of Hell is wrong?"

"A little unwanted company is all."

End of chapter 11


	12. A not so important note now

Relocation of Updates of Shadows Within

All right, this is it. Fuck Fanfiction.net up it's ass and out. I've never had one, not ONE problem using Adultfanfiction.net. It works so much better than this crap hole. So, for those of you interested in reading the rest, I suggest you pay that site a visit. I am under the name Reppa, of course, in the member directory. Or you can visit my site when I routinely update. I have tried repeatedly to fix chapter 11 on the story and I've just had it. I'll even be willing to send the chapters to those who e-mail me for them, but I just can not stand Fanfiction.net and it's monthly glitches anymore. I'll keep trying to fix the problem, but until then, I ask that readers either be patient or try the following for updates :

*E-mail me requesting the chapter(s) at duke_flashblade@hotmail.com

*Adultfanfiction.net at e as I update.

Again, I apologize for the problem and I'll work to fix it.

~Reppa


End file.
